The Hardship Before The Love
by Taka The Lazy Guy
Summary: All I ever wanted was to visit my mother's birth place and what do I find? DRAGONS coming back, getting caught in an ambush just because I am trying to cross the border and of course more unnecessary fighting, my 'favourite'. Well life have always been complicated but i never thought it would be THIS complicated. OC Male Dragonborn/ Fem! Alduin
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hi. **This is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope you guys reading can bear with it. Please notify me if there is any errors (review or pm either is fine). This story is rated M for violence, gore and probably lemons (i am still thinking about it) so you have been warned! Now without** **further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

( Morndas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0800 hr )

My name is Tetsuya and I am an Imperial from Cyrodiil. My Height is about 67 inches and my BMI is 23. I have brown coloured hair and Teal coloured eyes which is uncommon as my parents did not have Teal coloured eyes. I wouldn't say that I have a muscular body but my body is toned enough. I am currently in alot of trouble right now. I got caught in a trap around the border of Skyrim and am currently going towards my death. Why you asked? I was traveling to Skyrim because I heard from my father that there are a lot of ancient places from before my century. My father was a traveller named Ryuji when he was about 20 years old. He told me that he travelled to all sorts of places before he met my mother in Skyrim and settled down in cyrodiil. My mother was a Nord named Ania who lived in a small cottage just outside of a village called rorikstead. She was gifted in arcane arts while my father was skilled in most melee weapons from swords to fists. My mother used to teach me most of magic skills that she knows while my father teaches me how to use weapons. Because they kept training me, you could say that I know how to use master class magic and I could duel-wield greatswords like it weights nothing. As I like adventuring, I wanted to visit Skyrim. Of course that was 5 years ago when I was 14. Now i am 19 and my parents finally let me out of the house alone to go where I wanted to go. Now back to current events, I am on a carriage towards a town. i saw three other man like me, bounded.

"Hey you. You are finally awake." The man who sat opposite of me said. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and the thief beside me." When i looked beside him, i saw a angry looking Nord.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, i could have stolen that horse and been half way to hammerfell." "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."The angry Nord said. I could only shrug when he said that becuase i am kinda in his shoes, captured because you are in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now thief. By the way, what is your name?"The blonde hair Nord asked."My name is Tetsuya. Yours?" I replied. My name was strange like my father's and he still did not tell me what his name represents.

"My name is Ralof and the thief beside me is Lokir." Ralof replied. Lokir sighed and asked "And what's wrong with him huh?"

"Watch your tongue! You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." Ralof said to Lokir."Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You are the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh god, where are they taking us!?"

"I don't know, but sovngarde awaits." Ralof sighed. I heard from my mother that Sovngarde is the Nordic afterlife created by Shor that exists in Aetherius. Warriors who have proven their mettle in battle arrive in Sovngarde after death. Fleshly pain and maladies evaporate upon entering its Hall of Valor. Apparently it is only for Nordic and Atmoran Warriors.

"No! This can't be happening, this isn't happening!" Lokir shouted softly. I sighed and said "Face your death like a true Nord like you are." I could see Ralof smiling at me like a teacher being proud of a student's grade.

"What Village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked. "Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead." Rorikstead? That is the village that my mother lived near. I should try to find the cottage when i have some time to spare. "And you Tetsuya?" "I am from Cyrodiil. From a town called Imperial City." I replied.

We were nearing a town which i guess was our stop. Suddenly, a soldier shouted "General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting!" A man which i guessed (Obviously) was Tullius replied "Good. Carry on." I had heard about General Tullius from my father. Apparently he and Ryuji had fought side by side when they were ambushed around the border on Skyrim. Ryuji was passing by when he saw General Tullius's Group getting attacked by Bandits. If it wasn't for him, General Tullius would have lost an arm or worse, died.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me." Lokir said with closed eyes. Ralof, however, was looking at General Tullius with hate. "Look at him. And he is talking to the Thalmors, damned Elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here once. Wonder if Valod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in it. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Ralof said softly. I heard a child asking his father what is happening but his father told him to go inside. Suddenly, the carriage begin to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Ralof sighed "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us." We then began to walking down the carriage when Lokir shouted "We are not rebels!" The captain ignored and told the soldier to proceed.

"Tch, Empire sure love their damn lists." Ralof spat.

"Ulfric, Jarl or Windhelm." When he was walking away, Ralof said "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood." At this, Ralof shakes his head and walks towards Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" Lokir however, went to rebel. "No! We are not rebels! You can't do this!" As soon as he said this he ran for his life.

"Halt!" The captain shouted "Archers!" As i heard this, i felt sad for Lokir.

As Lokir fell to the ground, the captain said "Anyone else feel like running?" Suddenly, the soldier holding the list asked me to step forward."Who are you?"

"I am Tetsuya, Son of Ryuji and Ania. General Tullius may know who he is." The captain then went off to find the general. After a while, she came back with the general.

"Did you say you were the son of Ryuji?" He asked me which i nodded to. "Release this man at once. His father once saved my life."At this, the soldier holding the list went to cut my bond away. Suddenly, I heard roaring. "What was that?" The solider asked. "I am sure it's nothing, carry on." General Tullius replied.

"Yes General Tullius! Give them their last rites." The captain said to the priest who nodded. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the eight divines upo-" "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get moving." A Stormcloak said. As he walked to the block, Ralof said "As fearless in death as he was in life."

"My Ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same!?" At this, His head was chopped off. Suddenly, I saw a black figure soaring through the air and another roar.

"What in Imperial is that!?" General Tullius Shouted. "DRAGON!" 'Dragons? I thought they were extinct? No matter i better get out of here.' Suddenly the dragon landed on the tower in front on me and looked at me. I could have sworn that the dragon or in the case a dragoness as the dragon is slender with black scales and blood red eyes smirked at me. 'Who does this bitch thinks she is, smirking at me like this.' i thought. "Zu'u lost rund hi, Dovahkiin" The Dragoness said. I did not understand what she said but i shouted "I don't know who you are but if you think you can look at me like i am weak you are wrong ugly dragon!" In my mind however, she was beautiful but i was known to be a bit stubborn.

The Dragoness seemed to understand what i just said and became angry which she shouted in some language and meteors started to fall from the sky. "Vir krilon hi faan zey tekar!" At this, she flew away." Come on Tetsuya, the gods won't give us a second chance." I ran to Ralof who then close the door. "Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric replied with a calm expression.

I then followed Ralof up the Tower when the walls suddenly burst down crushing a stormcloak."RUND HI! YOL TOOR SHUL!" The dragoness shouted and breathed fire at me which i rolled out of the way and landed on the building opposite of the tower. I climbed down the building to see the solider that was holding the list behind a barricade.

"Gods guide you Hadvar" The Nord said to the solider. "Still alive Tetsuya? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Hadvar said which i agreed.

After running pass a few buildings, we went pass General Tullius who told us to go to the keep. When we were in the keep, Hadvar said "You should be able to find some armor in that chest over there." At this, I went to the chest to find a Imperial Light Armor, a Imperial Light Boots and a Imperial Light Helmet but no swords. I decided to use Firebolt to attack for the moment.

"Done? This way." I followed Hadvar to the next room where there are two stormcloaks. "Hear that? Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them." However, when we entered the room, the two stormcloaks immediately attacked us so we had to kill them. I hated unnecessary fighting. On the bright side, they were both holding greatswords. Since i am able to duel-wield greatswords like it is nothing due to my father, i took then both and sheathed them, both on my back like an X.

We continued on to the storage room where there are two more stormcloaks finding potions. Again, me and Hadvar dispatched them and continued to the torture room. "Torture room. God I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar entered to find two stormcloaks getting shocked by the torturer.

" You boys happened along just in time. ..." The torturer said. "You should get out of here. A dragon is attacking." Hadvar tried to warn the torturer. However I was too occupied with lockpicking the cell door leading to a dead body and a spell book containing spark, a novice lightning spell.

"A dragon? Please don't make up nonsense. Although come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from above." The torturer replied. "Come on. Grab what you can and get out of here." Hadvar told him.

"You have no authority over me boy." The torturee replied."Didn't you hear me, I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar shouted. " "Forget the old man, I will come with you." The assistant interrupted before Hadvar could say anything else.

"Sure take all my things. Please." The torturer said to us. We left him behind continued moving till we came across a large room with a few stormcloaks around.

As we walked into the room, we immedialety unsheathed our swords to defend our self.

Two of the stormcloaks came to me and I started fending them off with one of the greatsword as i did not want to bother duel wielding them. Of course they did not know what was coming at them as i decapitated one of the stormcloak and stabbed the other.

I looked over to Hadvar and saw him taking care of the two archers shooting at us. When I looked at the assistant however, he was having trouble fending of two stormcloaks so i intervented and killed him. The assistant thanked me and we went to Hadvar who was standing by two bodies.

"Come on. Let's see where this goes." Hadvar told us. However as we begin to move, the assistant told us" I better get back and see to the old man. Good luck." Me and Hadvar nodded to him and crossed the wooden bridge. Suddenly, there is a tremor and one part of the destroyed watchtower dropped onto the bridge and destroyed it.

"We should be glad that the piece of watchtower did not fall down on us." Hadvar told me with a chuckle. I gave him a face that said 'Are you kidding me?' We continued on to find some frostbite spiders which we quickly dispatched and another joke comment from Hadvar. "What's next? Giant snakes?"

I ignored that and went into a big cave with a bear sleeping on a small nest. When i looked closer, i saw two smaller bears sleeping next to the big bear. I motioned Hadvar to sneak by and he nodded. We continued on and found the cave exit. "Finally. I was wondering when we will get out." Hadvar said with joy.

When we are outside, Hadvar told me to stop and hide. I looked up into the sky and saw the reason why. **(For some reason that rhymes)** The dragoness from before flew by and towards the big mountain. When she can't be seen, Hadvar spoke up. "Seems like that dragon is gone now, but I don't think we should wait around for him to come back. Listen, closest town from here is riverwood. My uncle live in that town and we can ask him for help. His name is Alvor."

"I think we should move now because nightfall is coming and i don't want to sleep outside." I told Hadvar which he nodded to me. We both set off for riverwood when we came across three standing stone. "I used to come here and pray, but it does not seem to work. Why don't you try? It might work for you." Hadvar told me. I went to the left stone and prayed to it. However, nothing happened so we continued on to riverwood.

During that time, I saw a mine entrance and someone guarding it. 'Bandits' I immedialety thought and remembered to come back here later to clean it out. When we reached riverwood, we saw Alvor working at the forge. We greeted each other and asked him to go inside the house so that we can explain to him what happened in helgen.

During that time, Alvor was shocked that dragons are back and told me to go to whiterun to tell the jarl there that riverwood needs help. I agreed which he was elated and even offered me to stay with them for the time being which i did because it was night already and i don't want to travel at night. It's full of unnecessary fighting.

The next day, I went to the supply shop to buy some potions for the journey ahead. When i went in however, there was a man and a lady quarreling. When i asked what happened, The male who is Lucan Valerius told me that their shop got robbed by bandits and they took only a golden claw and went off to Bleak Falls Barrow. When I offered to get it back for them, Lucan told me that he will pay me for my trouble.

His sister, Camilla Valerius, told me that Bleak Falls Barrow is just on the mountain overlooking riverwood. With that Information, i set off to get the claw first as it is on the way to whiterun where i learn the troublesome truth of myself.

* * *

 **Well that was tiring to write but i am trying. Please PM me or review about anything and i will try to reply in the next chapter or so. I hope you guys reading this will help me out with the story.**

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

Zu'u lost rund hi, Dovahkiin.- I have found you, Dragonborn.

Vir krilon hi faan zey tekar!-How dare you call me ugly!

RUND HI! YOL TOOR SHUL!-Found you! Fire Inferno Sun! **(This is the fire breathing shout)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bandits, Caves and Dreams

**Hi again Taka here and this is chapter 2 of my story. As always please PM or review if there are any errors that need to be fixed. Without further ado, lets continue the story. There will be a notice at the end of the chapter so look out for that**

 **Review:**

 **PyroSolracIII: It is indeed a typo error so sorry about that. The name however comes from mine actually( Takanori Tetsuya ). For Alduin, i do not plan to make her have a human form don't worry, but i am thinking about an anthro form.**

 **jeremykevinstar: I see you are interested in fem dragons O.o Lol.**

* * *

(Previous Chapter Recap)

 _The next day, I went to the supply shop to buy some potions for the journey ahead. When i went in however, there was a man and a lady quarreling. When i asked what happened, The male who is Lucan Valerius told me that their shop got robbed by bandits and they took only a golden claw and went off to Bleak Falls Barrow. When I offered to get it back for them, Lucan told me that he will pay me for my trouble._

 _His sister, Camilla Valerius, told me that Bleak Falls Barrow is just on the mountain overlooking riverwood. With that Information, i set off to get the claw first as it is on the way to whiterun where i learn the troublesome truth of myself._

* * *

-Tetsuya's POV-

( Tirdas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 1000 hr )

Before i set off to Bleak Falls Barrow however, I nearly forgot that I had a mine to clear so I backtrack to the entrance where I saw the same bandit yesterday guarding the entrance. I ran up to him and drew my sword to stab him before he could react. When he died i took a key from him body that reads ' _B_ _ilebulch mine key'_ I took it and put it into my special backpack that my mother made for me. It seems to have endless space due to some unknown reason that Ania refused to tell me.

I used the key to get into the mine. Inside i went down the slope to see a boulder trap wire, i tripped it and waited for it to drop before passing through. I saw a bridge and below it was two more bandit, One standing near the fire and another standing near the lake Being the sneaky type that i am even though i am holding on to two greatswords, I jumped down and use one of the sword to impale one bandit and threw the other sword to the bandit standing near the campfire. I have to say even though i hated killing, their face made me almost laugh. It was a face of shock and surprise.

I took my sword back and sheathed them, continuing on till I see a two paths, one leading to a dead end, another leading to a room. I went down the end end to find a skeleton and a small journal. I took the journal and read it before moving on to the room. In there I saw a lever that probably leads to the bridge. I pulled it only for the bridge to fall down and two bandit were beginning to cross it. I jumped to the bridge and dispatched them. As I continued on, I came across a forge and three other bandit talking to each other in front of the forge.

I walked down towards them and got their attention, they were shocked and drew their weapons. 'A archer, a great hammer and one sword and shield.' I chuckled and drew both my swords and held them hi front of me like an X. "Lets go shall we?" I challenged them. Two of the bandit charged at me while the archer stayed behind and fired arrows at me. I blocked the arrows and went to attack the guy holding the great hammer. He striked at me but i blocked it with one sword and striked him with the other. He however backstep and dodged it so i decided to end it and throw one sword at him. He deflected it just as i expected and i rushed to him and slashed him two times on the chest.

He fell over dead and i immediatety turned my attention to the shield bearer who was hiding behind the shield. I was annoyed by the fact that people actually trust their life to a shield so i held the swords together and slammed it towards the shield. There was a cracked sound as the man was send flying toward the archer. I kept both swords and used Firebolt, a Apprentice Destruction Spell, on them. They was dazed during that moment so they burned to death. I looked towards their bodies briefly and gave a small prayer and walked towards the end of the cave. However, i noticed a small entrance hidden just behind a patch of hanging moss and went through it. Behind i found a chest full of septims and a orcish greatsword. I grabbed the septims and swapped one of my greatsword for it.

After I left, I set out for Bleak Falls Barrow. On the way, i had to fight a frost troll. I hated them because they regenerate very fast if you stop attacking them. After that, i went pass a tower where three bandits attacked me as they thought that I was lost. I quickly dispatched them and went on until I saw a huge structure. 'That must be Bleak Falls Barrow.' I thought. As i walked up the steps i saw a few bodies around the entrance and it seems that they have been burned to death. At this, I suddenly had a feeling that it was that same dragoness that burned them but I shrugged it off and walked in.

 _Meanwhile, at Skuldafn,_

-Third person POV-

Alduin is pacing around the room, enraged that she let the dovahkiin slip when she was at helgen so when she was flying back to Skuldafn, She went pass Bleak Falls Barrow and burned the bandits there alive. However, her thought were inturrupted by a red dragon. "Why are you so angry, Thuri." The red Dragon spoke calmly. "Not only did the dovahkiin called me ugly, he also managed to escape from me!" Alduin shouted in response. The red dragon however, was surprised and tried to calm her down. "Calm down Thuri, there are much of our brothers and sisters to be revived. Maybe that may help get your mind off of him?" Alduin looked at the dragon and sighed. "You are right Odahviing, no matter if he is the dovahkiin, he is still mortal. Come Odahviing, let us go revive our kin." The dragon known as Odahviing nodded and flew with her to revive their kin.

-Tetsuya's POV-

I went in and saw two bandits standing near a campfire talking about a guy named Arvel who have a golden claw of some sort. 'Bingo. Looks like the guys is still here.' I thought as I ran towards them and slashed one of them. The other bandit drew his sword and tried to slash me but I blocked it and using my orcish greatsword, I sliced his head clean off. 'Wow that was sharp.' I shuddered to think what would have if I were to accidentally cut my own finger. I continued on till I saw a puzzle room with another bandit in it. He pulled the lever and suddenly, small needles started to shoot out of places, killing the man. I have heard of this types of traps before, Ryuji said that these are poison dart traps. I entered the room and to my left, there were three stones with images on them. I looked up and saw the same three images, thus i went to align the images and pulled the lever.

As expected, the door opened and I walked down the stairs. I killed the skeevers and continued on. I heard a voice calling for help when i neared a spider-webbed room. As i entered it, a giant frostbite spider dropped from the celling. However, I could see that it was wounded so i decided to end things quick and went to jump on top of the spider. I impaled the spider's head. It died as quick as it drops from the celling. I cut down the guy whom i presumed is Arvel and before i could ask him about the claw, he ran away saying something about not sharing the treasure with anyone. I could have kill him but i wanted to see how he fare against traps and probably even draugrs.

Of course, Arvel wasn't anything special as he died to a bunch of draugrs which i killed easily. I grabbed his journal and the Golden Claw when i saw three images from the claw, a bear on the top, a bird on the middle and a owl on the bottom. I continued one to find more draugr which i dispatched quickly. After that, I came across a door with three rotatable things and a claw mark. Immediately, I took out the claw and rotate the thing twice for all three of them. When they matched, I place the claw onto the claw mark and pushed it, The door jerked and slowly slide down. When i went in, i saw a wall and a bunch of potions on a nearby table. I grabbed the potions and went to the wall.

i sensed power from it as i went nearer and nearer. When I was close enough, the word suddenly disappeared and the word 'Fus' entered my mind "Fus, Force" I said to myself. However, when i shouted Fus, nothing happened. I was confused but it was cut short as the coffin behind me opened up to reveal a draugr deathlord. I immediately drew both of my swords and went into defensive stance, while the draugr started to walk towards me. "FO KRAH DIIN!" I was surprised that he could shout like that dragoness back at helgen did and could not dodge in time, my legs being caught in the ice. I used my sword to break the ice and used healing, a Novice healing spell, to heal my legs and stood up to face him.

He charged at me, holding his great axe overhead and slamming it down on me. I used both of my swords to stopped his attack but it wasn't enough as I was blown back against the word wall. There were sparks flowing through my body and suddenly, I felt a feeling i had never felt for a long time, excitement and joy, it has been a while since i left my home town to visit skyrim and aside from my father, no one has ever hurt me enough for me to feel it. I recovered and charge to the draugr, slashing him from the left and then from the right, staggering him for a short while. I held both my swords together and slammed it down onto his head, stunning him. Using that chance, I stabbed him with one of my sword and left it them. Using my orcish great sword, I cut him twice on the chest and sliced his head clean off.

Leaving the draugr without a head, his body fell to the floor, I kept my sword on my back and gave the body a short prayer. Picking up the axe and a tablet of some kind, i kept it and went to see what is in the chest, I found a piece of elven light armor, a few spell scrolls, two potions and three bags of septims. Taking off my imperial light armor, I put on the elven armor, kept all of the items and walked up the stairs. On the top of the stairs, I saw a handle and pulled it, causing a wall to suddenly move back a little and sink to the ground. Walking in, I dropped down the small ledge and walked outside to the wilderness. ' _Next stop, Whiterun.'_ I thought and walked towards the city.

After walking for a few hours, it was nightfall. I decided to set up camp beside the path. While setting up the camp, I heard something moving near a bush. Alarmed, I took an arrow and threw it towards the bush. When I went to check, I saw a dead rabbit with my arrow stuck in it. "Looks like that will be my dinner." I told myself before taking the rabbit and bringing it back to camp. I started a camp fire and started roasting the rabbit, eating it when it was ready. I took my bedroll which Alvor was kind enough to give me, rolled it out and prepared to sleep. After a few minutes of staring into the sky, I dozed off.

I suddenly felt someone calling for me as I opened my eyes. Looking around, all I see is white until someone came into my sight, someone with a golden aura covering their face and body. "Tetsuya... Listen to my voice. In the future, you will have to choose a path. What you choose however, is your choice and yours alone. Follow your heart and walk the path you think is right. Remember, you are never alone in this..." As the figure said that he slowly disappeared. I was confused by what he said but i did not have much time to think about it as my vision became black as i passed out.

( Middas, 19th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0830 hr )

I woke up looking left and right, seeing that i am still in my camp. "What was that dream all about?" I said to no one in particular. Shrugging it off for later, I packed up the camp and continued to Whiterun. As i neared the stables, I saw a group of people fighting a giant. Thinking of helping, I ran to them and joined them. As the giant fell dead, a woman approached me. "You handed yourself pretty well back that. You could make for a decent shield-brother." As she said that, I knew they were from the companions. "Can i join you then?" I asked the woman. She looked at me and said "Not for me to say, you have to go to kodlak for that. That old man have a pretty good sense when it comes to people." I nodded to her and continued to the gates.

"Halt. The city is closed with the dragons flying about. Official business only." The guard said to me as i neared the gate. After one long explanation, he allowed me to go in to meet the jarl. When i went in, I saw a forge to my left and a woman tending to it. I walked up the stairs towards the castle on the top. As i went in the doors, I walked up the steps only to be stopped by a Dunmer . "You better have a reason for this interruption. The jarl is not having any visitors." She said while drawing her sword out. "I came from riverwood and i have news about dragons" I told her. She looked surprised "Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on, the jarl would want to see you personally." she led me a guy sitting on the throne, the jarl of Whiterun.

After a few minutes of explainations and quarreling, The jarl who is known as Jarl Balgruuf thanked me for reporting this to him and allowed me to buy a house in Whiterun. I did not buy it as i wanted to travel around more. After that, he brought me to a mage, Farengar, and asked me to assist him in finding out why dragons are coming back now. Farengar told me that he needed something from Bleak Falls Barrow. Finding that name similar, I showed him the tablet and he was elated that it was already found. Suddenly, the Dunmer, Irileth, ran to us and told us that a dragon was sighted. ' _Is it that same dragoness?'_ I thought to myself as she told us to go to Balgruuf. As the guard explained what happened, the jarl rewarded me with a piece of steel helmet which improves my magic.

I wore it and went with Irileth to address the guards gathered at the gate. After a few minutes of pep talks, we begin to set off to the western watchtower where i find out that a terrible destiny awaits.

* * *

 **Whew, That was a bit of tiring as i was writing this at 3 am. As always, Thanks for reading my stories and Pm me or review my errors and i will see you in the next chapter**

 **NOTICE:**

 **I may not upload as frequent as i have work so be patient with me. I will not take long to upload so check back in a week or so. If you want to know the progress, you can PM me and i will reply as soon as possible.**

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

Dovahkiin - Dragonborn

FO KRAH DIIN - Frost Cold Freeze ( Frost breath shout )


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon, Status and Old People

**Once again Taka here, Chapter 3 is here finally and as always, hope you enjoy.** **At the end, There is an Author Note.**

 **REVIEW:**

 **jeremykevinstar: I understand you Bro. Oh and you are kinda active lol. I just posted it and you already read 3 minutes after It was posted.**

 **WoldBlade84: Liking where the story is going ehh? Care to tell me which? :D I will try not to rush it like my previous two chapter.**

 _Recap:_

 _Suddenly, the Dunmer, Irileth, ran to us and told us that a dragon was sighted. 'Is it that same dragoness?' I thought to myself as she told us to go to Balgruuf. As the guard explained what happened, the jarl rewarded me with a piece of steel helmet which improves my magic. I wore it and went with Irileth to address the guards gathered at the gate. After a few minutes of pep talks, we begin to set off to the western watchtower where i find out that a terrible destiny awaits._

( Middas, 19th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 1130 hr )

We reached the western watchtower but no sight of the dragon, he must have flown away. "No signs of the dragon but it looks like it was here before." Irileth said before moving to the watchtower. When I went to the entrance, I saw a guard crawl out. "Stay down! It is still here somewhere. Two guards got picked off when they tried to make a run for it." The guard said with a scared expression. As he said that, a figure was coming towards us from the sky. "kynereth save us, here he come again."

The dragon flew passed the watchtower and landed a few feet away from the tower entrance before roaring. I drew my swords and told Itileth to back me up with arrows and magic as I distract him. she nodded and commanded the guards to fire at the dragon. I charged towards him and held my swords together and slammed on his head, staggering him. I tried to slash him but he recovered in time and used his head to ram into me. Taking me by surprise, I flew a few feet back but still on my feet. _'Damn, this dragon hits hard, is every dragon like him?'_ I thought as I rushed towards him. The dragon tried to bite me but i dodged left and jumped onto his back. I used both my swords to stab his neck and it pierced but only a little.

He roared in pain and flew up. I held on to my swords while the dragon is swirling around to get me off his back. Looking below, I can see Irileth charging a lightning bolt, a Apprentice Destruction spell, and a few guards shooting at the dragon. The dragon decided to dive into the tower, almost crushing me if not for my elven armor protecting me although it still hurt. As I landed on the ground, he wanted to step on me but i rolled out of the way just in time and stood up. I told Irileth to use her lightning bolt on him. She nodded at me and fired at the dragon. The dragon shouted as the lightning coursed through his body. Seeing this as my chance, I dashed to him and slashed his left wing causing blood to leak. He roared and slap me away using his head.

I landed on the ground a few feet away from Irileth. I stood up and told Irileth to command the guards to charge now that he is weakened. At this, all of us charged towards the dragon thinking that victory is near. However, the dragon suddenly shouted. "Zu'u, Mirmulnir, fen neh kos viik naar joor! Yol Toor Shul!" The dragon known as Mirmulnir breathed fire towards us, burning some of the guards alive. Irileth got hit on the legs whereas I got hit on the chest before diving out of the way. I groaned in pain and i looked at my chest, a hole in the middle of my armor, my chest scotched. I used healing to heal my body when i looked over to Irileth. She was crawling away when the dragon spotted her and went after her.

I stopped healing and grabbed both my swords which for some reason is unharmed and ran over to the dragon. As Mirmulnir neared her, I threw my Iron greatsword at him, causing his head to turn to me. "Hi los nu kriist? Better than most mortals but not good enough for I, Mirmulnir, is an ancient being. I will never be defeated by mere mortals, weaklings!" I held my Orcish greatsword in front of me and shouted. "I will show you that this mere mortal will kill you!" I dashed towards him. He shouted once again and tried to burn me but I rolled to the side. Recovering, I ran to him and thrust my blade into his snout, piercing it before removing my sword in one quick motion. Mirmulnie roared in pain as he tried to bite me but I used my sword and pierce the inside of his mouth. "How can this be!? I am a dragon! I can't be defeated by mere mortals unless... Dovahkiin! Nid!" As Mirmulnir said this, he fell to the ground, unmoving.

I removed my Orcish greatsword from his mouth and went to find my Iron greatsword. When i found it however, it was broken into two. I sighed and walked towards Irileth and used Healing Hands, a Apprentice Restoration spell, on her. She thanked me and proceed to the dragon. When we neared it, Mirmulnir's body began to be engulfed by a gold aura before said aura flowed into me. At this, I felt power and knowledge flow into me as well. When the Aura died, all that is left of Mirmulnir is his bones. A guard walked up to me and said. "You... you are dragonborn!" I was confused by this and as he saw my confused face, he went on. "In the very oldest tales, the dragonborn would slay the dragons and steal their soul from them. That is what you did right, Absorbed his power?" I did feel that I received power from the dragon so I nodded.

The guard was lost in thought for a second before saying. "There is only one way to find out. Try to shout." As he said this, I remembered the word that i absorbed from the word wall, Force. I opened my mouth and shouted. "Fus!" Suddenly, a huge shockwave came out of my mouth and staggered the guard in front of me. They were cheering for the return of the dragonborn when Irileth told me to report to Jarl Balgruuf about what happened. I nodded and went back to Whiterun alone. As i went in, there was a loud voice shouting. "DO! VAH! KIIN!" Of course, I was surprised but shrugged it off for the moment and continued to Dragonsreach.

There, I explained to Balgruuf about what happened at the tower and that I am the dragonborn. After a brief explaination, Proventus Avenicci and Hrongar quarreling with each other, Balgruuf told me to visit the greybeards living on High Hrothgar. He rewarded me with a piece of light elven armor that he had as mine was burned to a crisp. He also gave me a title, Thane of Whiterun, and even assigned me a housecarl. I thanked him and proceeded to walk out of Dragonsreach. At the entrance, A woman clad in Steel armor walked to me, her face full of disinterest. "You must be Tetsuya. I am Lydia, your appointed housecarl. I am sworn to protect you and help you however i can." Seeing that she is uninterested, I said. "Look Lydia, if you want you can follow me. If not, you can stay behind and do whatever you want." Her face brightened up and she smiled at me. "Really? Oh thank god i thought you were like those others milkdrinkers. I think i will stay in the Inn for the time being. If you need help, you can come to me." I nodded and left Dragonsreach.

Seeing that it was almost nightfall, I went to the blacksmith to buy another greatsword. When I reached, I went in and saw a variety of armor and weapons. I saw an Orcish greatsword on the shelf just beside of the door. I brought that and walked out towards the Inn to rest for the night. I walked in and sat on the counter. I ordered a bottle of mead and drank in silence. _'Why is this happening to me? All I wanted was to explore Skyrim and i have to deal with being the dragonborn, unnecessary killing dragons to gain power. What is the point of this in the first place... Although, that dragoness in Helgen. She was beautiful but looked like she was sad and alone. Wait, what am i thinking!? She tried to kill me once. I must be tired...'_ As i was deep in thought, Lydia sat beside me. "Deep in thoughts, Tetsuya? You will not live long if you keep overthinking stuff." I sighed and replied. "I know. It's just that... I only came to Skyrim to explore and now i have to save the world from dragons and bullshit." Lydia looked at me and patted my back in understanding. I drank my mead and said goodnight to Lydia before going to bed.

( Turdas, 20th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0930 hr )

I woke up to greet the new day. I stretched before going downstairs to buy something to eat and drink. When i reached the bar however, there was a male bard harassing a lady. I sighed and walked towards them. "You need to stop harassing the lady." He looked at me with a smirk and said. "Yea? Who are you to stop me?" I stared at him for a while before drawing one of my sword and placing it near his throat. "Still need anymore information?" He shooked his head no and ran out of the inn. "Thanks for taking care of that bard for me. He never stops even though i told him that i wasn't interested in him. My name is Carlotta Valentia." She asked me which i briefly replied. "Tetsuya. I was just passing by. No need to thank me." Carlotta chuckled and said. "I have to go and tend to my store now. If you need any help, you can come to me." As we walked out, we waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

I went toward Dragonsreach in search of finding Balgruuf. As i went in, I saw him sitting on his throne reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me. "Tetsuya! It's nice to see you again although pretty fast." I chuckled and replied. "Nice to see you too. I was wondering if you still have that house available." He smiled and nodded his head. "That house is still available if you are buying it. Since you have helped me and my people so much, I will give you a small discount for the furniture and house. 3000 septims." As he said that, I went wide eyes. _'That is half the original pricing. That is more than a small discount.'_ I nodded and gave him the septims and he in return gave me the key. " Proventus have already cleaned the house so all you have to do is go in." I took the key and smiled at him. "I think i will do that before going to Ivarstead. Thanks again, Balgruuf." He nodded his head before saying goodbye.

I left dragonsreach and towards the gates where the house is located. I saw the house and used the key to unlock the door to go in. Inside, there was a bunch of furniture around, even a back room for alchemy and enchanting and a second floor. I went upstairs to find a master bedroom and a guest room. Inside the bedroom, I took my materials and put it in the chest beside the bed while all letters on me went to the drawers. The extra potions that i had went into the back room. I left the house and walked out of Whiterun where i started my way towards Ivarstead but not before stopping to visit Alvor.

I reached Riverwood in a faster than my first time as i did not have to take a detour. I walked towards the forge where Alvor is hammering away on a workbench. I got his attention and walked towards him. He noticed me and smiled. "Tetsuya! It's great to see you. How goes your day?" I smiled and replied. "Everything is fine Alvor. Although I am currently on my way to Ivarstead." He nodded his head and said. "Ahhh I see. Well I shouldn't take up your time as Ivarstead is quite the distance away." I nodded to him and said goodbye before walking into the merchant shop where i found Lucan. I gave him the claw. "Here is your claw." Lucan went wide eyes. "You actually found it! Strange, it was smaller that i expected but i will put this back to where it belongs. I will never forget this, you have done a great deal for me and my sister. Here, I think you deserve this for helping us out." He held out a bag of septims which he said was 500 septims. I took it and said. "Thanks Lucan. Goodbye." He said goodbye before I walked out of the door.

I left Riverwood and went towards Helgen where I heard a few voices inside. _'Bandits, those bastards have no shame. Robbing dead people and towns.'_ I thought before sneaking in. Inside, I saw two bandits, one walking into a watchtower and another searching a body. I sneaked towards the bandit and stab his from the back, killing him instantly. I then proceed to the watchtower where i also killed the bandit there. I then sneaked to the other side of town where i saw two more bandits, one of them wearing heavy armor which i guessed was the leader. I ran to the bandit before throwing my sword at him, him falling dead on the ground. I took my sword back and saw the leader drawing his sword and charging at me. I kept one of my swords and ran at him. I dodged to the side when he tried to slash me and stabbed him once before slicing his head cleen off.

I cleaned my sword and kept it before walking out of Helgen via the other entrance. As I continued to Ivarstead, I saw an abandoned cottage as there was no one there. I went in, looked around for other people when finding none, I took a few of the ingredients and left the cottage. After a few minutes of walking, I saw the town. As i walked pass, I greeted the guards and residents. Nearing the bridge that connects the town to the Throat of the World, I saw a man sitting on the edge. I went up to him and asked. "You look like you have some troubles, Need me to help?" He looked at me and sighed. "I need to deliver this supplies to the Greybeards but I am not as fit as I was in my youth. Could you help me deliver it? You just need to put it in the chest outside." I smiled at him and nodded, taking the supplies from him. "Oh before I forget, here. Thank you once again." He gave me 50 septims before going back to town.

I crossed the bridge and begin the climb. On the way i saw a few tablets which i read. Near the top, I saw a frost troll wandering around. I drew my sword and dashed to him, stabbing him in the chest before slashing hims twice on the stomach. I kept my sword and carried on where i saw the last tablet. I went to the entrance of High Hrothgar and saw a chest there. I left the supplies there and went in. Inside, I saw four old man sitting in the middle of the room. "I was told to come here to meet the Greybeards." At this, all of them stood up and one of them spoke. "So... a Dragonborn appears in the turning of the age." I looked at him and replied. "I am answering your summons." He looked at me as if he is seeing my soul. "We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn, let us taste of the Voice." I looked unsure for a moment before facing him and shouted. "Fus!"

He stumbled back a little before recovering. He smiled at me and said. "I am master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?" I thought for a moment before saying. "I want to find out why was i chosen to be the Dragonborn and what it means to be one." He replied almost instantly. "We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you." I was shocked at this statement. "Wait, you mean there were others before me?" He chuckled before replying. "You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age... that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed to us thus far. That is all i can say."

As he said that i wondered if i am really the only dragonborn to defeat the dragons. "Well then, I am ready to learn Master Arngeir." He smiled once again before saying. "You have shown that you are Dragonborn, you have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you, that remains to be seen." As he said that, I thought about my dream. _'Was that dream trying to tell me that my path is mine to follow, just like Master Arngeir here? This is just too complicated for me.'_ He continued, breaking my trains of thought. "Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of Dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood give you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger."

As I listened, I thought about that dragoness again. _'Is that why her Shout is very strong? Even stronger than Mirmulnir? And to think i have to face her again... wait, that tablet on the way up here mentioned an Alduin. Was that her? But the books my father told me said that it was a he.'_ Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Arngeir tapped my shoulder. "Master Einarth will now teach you "Ro" the second Word in Unrelenting Force. "Ro" means "Balance" in the Dragon Tongue. Combine it with "Fus" to focus your Thu'um more sharply." At this, Master Einarth walked up and shouted on the floor. "Ro!" Suddenly, there were words on the floor. As i read it, I felt it going to my brain. _"Ro..."_ After absorbing the word, Master Arngeir looked amazed. "You learn a new word like a master, you truly do have the gift. But learning thw Word of Power is just the first step, you must unlock it's meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout."

When he said this, I was a bit surprised as i could use it after absorbing Mirmulnir's Soul. I waited for Master Arngeir to continue before asking questions but he seems to be able to read my mind. "Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain Dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you tp tap into his knowledge of "Ro." As soon as he said this, the same agolden aura appeared from Master Einarth and entered me. The word "Balance" appeared in my mind together with "Ro." After the Aura died down, Master Arngeir started speaking again. "Use your Unrelenting Force Shout to strike down the targets as they appear." At this, Master Borri walked forward and shouted. "Fiik! Lo! Sah!" A blue spectre appeared. I looked at it and shouted. "Fus! Ro!"

I did this for two more times before Master Arngeir tells me to stop. "Impressive, your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." We exited into the courtyard and found us in between two pillars and a gate in front of us. "We will now see how you completely learn a new Shout. Master Borri will teach you "Wuld", which means "Whirlwind." As Master Arngeir finished, Master Borri walked forward and shouted on the floor like Master Einarth did. "Wuld!" Same with "Ro", The Word appeared on the floor again as i read the Word, absorbing itand as always, "Wuld" appeared in my mind again.

After the word disappeared, Master Arngeir began to speak. "Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of "Wuld." At this, the same Aura appeared and entered me, placing the word "Whirlwind" beside "Wuld" again. After it died down, Master Arngeir guided me in between the two pillars. "Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout. Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn." At this, Master Borri said "Bex!" Master Wulfgar shouted. "Wuld! Nah! Kest!" He went flying past the gate as the gate closes once again. Suddenly, The Word "Wuld Nah Kest" appeared in my mind alongside with "Whirlwind Fury Tempest." At this, I wondered if Master Borri gave me the full knowledge on Whirlwind Sprint but i did not think about it too much.

Master Arngeir told me to stand next to him. Master Borri said. "Bex!" As the gate opened, I shouted. "Wuld! Nah! Kest!" I went flying to the pillar just in front of the gate as it closes. Master Arngeir was surprised as I just shouted Whirlwind Sprint with all three Words of Power. "Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is... astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it myself... It looks like you can learn the Thu'um just by listening to the Words. Master Borri only gave you the Word and Knowledge of "Wuld." I was surprised as I did not know i could just learn like that. ' _I could not breath fire like that Dragon i fought. Must I learn the first Word of Power for the_ Shout?'I broke out of my thought and said. "So what's next?" Master Arngeir looked elated as he said. "You are now ready for the last Trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

As he said this, I could not help but ask him a few question. "How could I learn the full meaning of the Whirlwind Sprint Shout?" Master Arngeir thought about it for a moment before replying. "I think it may have to do with your Dragon Blood. As you know, us Greybeards have to study for a long time before being able to use the shout like you see just now." I nodded in understanding before asking my final question for the moment. "Who is Alduin?" Master Arngeir looked down for a moment before replying. "Alduin is the World Eater or also known as the God of Destruction, he is the son of Akatosh and Mara. He has Black Scales and Red Eyes." I opened my eyes in shock. _'You mean... that Dragoness is Alduin? But Alduin is supposed to be a male. I have to fight someone that strong?'_ I shuddered a bit before thanking Master Arngeir.

However, before i could walk away, Master Arngeir stopped me. "You have met him, haven't you? Alduin?" I stopped and sighed. "Yea. I have met "Her". Alduin is a female... How am I supposed to fight someone that strong?" _'And Beautiful. Wait, What the hell am I thinking again!'_ I shook them out of my thought as i looked at Master Arngeir, his face full of shocked about finding out that Alduin is a female. "I see... Alduin is a female, how did you find that out?" i was thinking about whether to tell him and i decided to. "She had a slim figure and she was beautiful in my eyes." Master Arngeir looked at me and patted my back. "I understand. Shouldn't you be leaving?" I looked at him and asked him if i could stay the night. He agreed and led me to my room with i fell asleep immediately.

( Dream World )

I opened my eyes suddenly and i saw that i was lying down on a patch of grass. Looking around, I saw a Black figure in the distance. I walked towards it as it grows bigger and bigger like the size of the Dragon. I froze suddenly at that thought as It turn back to look at me. _'Please not be her... Please not be her...'_ My hopes were dashed as i saw that it was her. I stepped back slowly as i suddenly tripped, lying on the ground. She walked towards me and was on top of me, at least her face was inches from mine. I looked into her Red eyes and i could have swore that i saw a bit of Gold in them. She suddenly said. "Hi los grik mul nu grik mulaag, pruzah kos dii..." She licked her snout as i shuddered. "You look so delicious that i could just take you right here, right now..." As she said this, my face was red. She chuckled a bit before said. "You will be mine, mah Dovahkiin." As she said this, I blacked out.

( Real World )  
( Fredas, 21th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0800 hr )

I woke up suddenly and looked around, seeing that i was in High Hrothgar. I sighed in relieved and blushed at what she said. _'It was just a dream. I should not think about it too much. Not like that will have anyway, I am not that lucky.'_ I thought before freezing. Did I really just think that? I shook it out of my head and walked out to the main hall. I saw Master Arngeir meditating in the middle of the room. I said goodbye to him and walked out. _'Next stop, Ustengrav.'_ I thought as i began my journey down the mountain and towards Ustengrav.

* * *

 **Whew. That took awhile as i accidentally deleted the progress and i had to rewrite the whole thing. I have never rush this fast before and it scares me.**

 **Author note:**

 **So my story just increased in word so i may take a bit longer to post it. I will still post it in one week if not two. I will post an update if anything happens like last time.**

 **As always thanks for reading and be patient for the next chapter.**

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

Zu'u, Mirmulnir, fen neh kos viik naar joor! Yol Toor Shul! - I, Mirmulnir, will never be defeated by mortals! Fire! Inferno! Sun! ( Fire Breathing Shout )

Hi los nu kriist? - You are still standing?

Dovahkiin! Nid! - Dragonborn! No!

Fus! - Force!

Ro! - Balance!

Fus! Ro! - Force! Balance!

Fiik! Lo! Sah! - Mirror! Deceive! Phantom! ( Phantom Form Shout )

Wuld! Nah! Kest! - Whirlwind! Fury! Tempest! ( Whirlwind Sprint Shout )

Hi los grik mul nu grik mulaag, pruzah kos dii... - You are so small yet so powerful, fitting to be mine... ( to be is kos )

mah Dovahkiin. - little Dragonborn.


	4. Chapter 4: Ustengrav and Unknown Love

**Taka here once again with Chapter 4. Always Enjoy, PM or Review. ( Which Ever is fine )**

 **Author note at the end as always.**

 **Review:**

 _Recap:_

 _I woke up suddenly and looked around, seeing that i was in High Hrothgar. I sighed in relieved and blushed at what she said. 'It was just a dream. I should not think about it too much. Not like that will have anyway, I am not that lucky.' I thought before freezing. Did I really just think that? I shook it out of my head and walked out to the main hall. I saw Master Arngeir meditating in the middle of the room. I said goodbye to him and walked out. 'Next stop, Ustengrav.' I thought as i began my journey down the mountain and towards Ustengrav._

-Tetsuya's POV-

( Fredas, 21th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 1000 hr )

I walked for about two hours before reaching Ustengrav. On my way here, i had to kill some wolfs but nothing else. Outside the door, I saw a chest and a dead bandit. I looted the chest and the bandit, finding some septims, potions and lockpicks. I ignored the two bottles of skooma on the barrel as I heard those does things to your body. I went in the door and went down the hall until I see a large room. There was a person standing there so I tried to sneak to him but he noticed. As he was a conjurer, I quickly drew my sword and went to kill him. As he fell down, I saw another person reviving a bandit with necromancy. I drew out my other sword and rushed to them. The necromancer used Frostbite, a Novice Destruction spell, on me while the bandit tried to hit me. I tried dodging to the left but the spell made me slow so the bandit managed to slash me but on the arm.

I groaned in pain as I slash the bandit, causing his body to dissipate, leaving the necromancer alone. I walked toawrds him slowly as the coldness is still affecting my body, in short, I was freezing. I shakily brought my sword up and bring it down on to the necromancer's head, killing him. When i looked at the wound the bandit gave me, the blood was frozen. I used Flames, a Novice Destruction spell, to unfreeze it and heat my body up. As the flames neared my injury, I shouted in pain as it was hurting bad. After heating up, I used Healing to heal my wound. It was a slow process but the spell managed to close up the injury.

I continued on to a set of stairs going down and a conjurer lying on the stairs, dead. Just a few steps away is another conjurer and a draugr. _'This draugr must be strong enough to kill this two idiots here.'_ I thought as i walked pass and found a conjurer, a fire mage and three draugr fighting each other. I didn't want to fight so I waited. After a few moments, there was one draugr left standing. I drew my sword and slash him on the chest twice as he fell down dead. I walked down the hallway and turn right as left is a dead end. I continued until i was in a room. Draugrs suddenly busted out of the tombs. I quickly dispatched them and went on. I went up the stairs near the end of the room and saw a chest. Inside was a Hide Bracer, a few Septims and three Amethyst. I left the bracer and took the rest. I crossed the bridge and entered the door.

Another two sets of stairs I have to walk down before going to a large cave. Instead of going forward, I turned left and walked down, killing Draugrs on the way. Going into a large room, I walked on to the bridge and jumped down, stabbing the draugr below and dispatching the other one. I continued to the far end of the room, walked up the stairs again and crossed the bridge. Walking forward, I killed a few more draugr and went down at the end of the hall. I entered a large cave with a few skeletons, I walked down the slope and dispatched the skeletons. As i went on, I saw a word wall, I ran to it and see what word is it. "Feim, Fade..." I said softly as the knowledge got absorbed. I remembered what Master Arngeir said to me about Dragonborn so I tested it out shouting. "Feim!" At this, the whole world went blue and i became ethereal. I saw my hands and they are in spirit form.

After eight seconds, the effect is gone and i was returned to the real world. _'Become Ethereal, that could be useful in the future.'_ I thought as I left and continued on across a long bridge and in a room of puzzles. I saw a pedestal on the floor and stepped on it. In front of me, I saw the doors slide up one by one, when i stepped off, the door slide down. Seeing this, I stepped on it again and faced the doors shouting. "Wuld! Nah! Kest!" I went flying through the doors and the slide down below me. I landed on the stairs and I walked up. I entered a room with pedestal on the floor. I stepped on one and flames blew out. I decided to try something out. "Feim!" As i shouted, my body went ethereal. Using the eight seconds that I have, I rushed through. Just as the shout ended, I managed to get pass the traps.

Walking forward, I saw a room full of webs and dead spiders. I shrugged it off and continued on till I saw a room with water in it. As i walked pass, two pillars rise from the water. I went to the altar and saw a note instead of a horn. I read it and sighed. Whoever took the horn wants me to meet in Riverwood. I kept the note and went left into the chest room. I opened the chest and saw a set of elven light armor except for the helmet. I took it and wore it, discarding away my old ones. I took the septims and and a few gems consisting of two diamonds and a ruby. _'Score! I could make a necklace for someone with the diamonds. If only i have one. Maybe her... NO! Stop it brain!'_ I shook out of my thought and went through a secret door leading outside to skyrim.

Outside, I sighed again and continued to Riverwood. After another one and a half hour of uneventful walking and killing wolfs and bandits, I finally reached Riverwood. I went to the inn and saw a lady sweeping the floor. I approached her and asked her if i could rent the attic room. She was surprised by this. "Attic room? Well we don't have one here but you can take the room on the left." I paid her ten septims and thanked her before going in and waiting for the person to come. After waiting for what seems like hours but only a few minutes, the person finally arrived and that person is none other than the lady who gave me the room.

"You must be Dragonborn, my name is Delphine and I need your help." I looked at her and replied. "First, I am Tetsuya. Second, where is the horn? Third, Why should i help you?" She looked at me and sighed softly before passing my a horn and saying. "Here is the horn, I need your help in killing dragons. I already know the location of one and I can't do this alone." I thought about it for a moment and agreed to it. She smiled and said." I must prepare and then we can go to Kynesgrove where the dragon is spotted. The carriage outside can bring us there." At this, she left and went to prepare. I waited for her and after that, we left for Kynesgrove.

-Alduin's POV-

As I neared Kynesgrove, I can't help but think about the Dovahkiin. Apparently he was strong enough to kill Mirmulnir even if he had help, Mirmulnir was one of our stronger brother. I have told Odahviing to scout around for more of our brethren while I go and revive Sahloknir. The Dovahkiin suddenly appeared in my mind, Tetsuya if I heard correctly from the mortals around. He is a weakling in my eyes although he does have a lot of courage . His face looked so attractive that i wanted to take him as my slave just to look at him... Wait, what am I thinking about! He is not one of us even though he is Dovahkiin and certainly not attractive. I do not admire him! I must take my mind off of this... I better hurry before i start thinking about that again.

-Tetsuya's POV-

When we arrived near Kynesgrove, Delphine stopped the carriage and we got off. Walking into the village, a woman suddenly ran towards us shouting. "Run! There is a dragon!" After she said that, she ran away. _'Dragon? Hmmmm how does Delphine know?'_ Delphine broke me out of my thought and we went towards the dragon. There, we saw a dragon or more accurately, Dragoness, it was Alduin. She was saying something in dragon language that I could not understand yet. She looked at us or more importantly, me and smirked. " So you are here, Dovahkiin. I haven't been expecting you to come here but now i don't care." I looked at Alduin and shouted. "You must stop this nonsense Alduin. I came here to fight you." I wanted to tell her that i came to see her but I was afraid. I could have swore that Alduin looked hurt for a moment before replying. "It's not me you are fighting but one of my brothers, Sahloknir!"

As she said the name, a dragon suddenly raised from the burial and looked around before seeing Alduin and bowing his head. "Thuri, It is nice to see you after so long. I see you are still ruling over Keizaal." Alduin shook her head and replied. "Nid, Sahloknir. I was sent forward in time by the kel. I am now retaking my rightful place as the ruler of Keizaal. But before that, I need you to kill this Dovahkiin." Sahloknir looked at me before replying. "It would not take even a second." At this, Sahloknir opened his mouth and Shouted. "Fo! Krah! Diin!" I tried to dodge but I couldn't and end up getting hit by the breath and blown away towards the village where i fell unconscious upon hitting the ground.

-Alduin's POV-

When Sahloknir attacked the Dovahkiin, I felt a pang of hurt in my heart as I sorrowfully looked at the Dovahkiin now unconscious in the village. _'Such a shame, we could have become something together if only he did not hate me... NO! I do not feel anything for the Dovahkiin.'_ I cleared my thoughts and looked at the guards surrounding us and the lady that was with the Dovahkiin. "Sahloknir, clean this place and fly back to Skuldafn. We have work to do." Sahloknir nodded and looked at the mortals before we heard someone shout. "STOP RIGHT THERE."

-Tetsuya's POV-

When i awoke, I found myself in the village and injured. I picked myself up and ran toward the burial site as i did not have time to heal myself. When i saw them still there, I immediately shouted. "STOP RIGHT THERE." At this, everybody present looked at me in shock, especially Sahloknir and Alduin. Alduin however have a look more of relieved but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "You are not going to kill anyone today, not while I, the Dovahkiin, is here." Alduin smirked at me and said. "It seems that you are resilient, Sahloknir, end him and report back to Skuldafn." At this Sahloknir nodded and before Alduin flew away, I shouted. "STAY HERE AND FIGHT ME." Sahloknir smirked at me and said. "You can never defeat her as she is the World-Eater, Alduin."

Sahloknir charged at me trying to bite while i rolled to the side and drew both of my greatswords and prepared for him. Sahloknir faced me before Shouting. "Fo! Krah! Diin!" Expecting it, I rolled to side and rushed towards him, slashing him twice on the wing before he roared in pain and flew up. HE then dive bomb me and landed on me which I grunted in pain. He then released my and opened his maw to bite me which i rolled to the site to dodge him and stood up. I was bleeding out by now as Sahloknir said. "Dovahkiin, just as weak as any mortals." At this he charged at me and bite me before flying up in to the sky. I shouted in pain as his teeth pierced the armor and entered my skin, drawing blood. With the hand that was inside the mouth, I drew my strength and stab the upper jaw of his mouth. He Immediately roared and released me.

Before I reached the ground, I Shouted. "Feim!." I landed on the ground unharmed and during thins time, I healed myself but not for long before the Shout ended. At this point i was bleeding heavily while Sahloknir was a bit weakened. "You are stronger than i expected but not enough to defeat me! Fo! Krah! Diin!" Not expecting the Shout, I took the hit but instead of getting blown away, I sttod my ground while gunting in pain. When he stopped, he widen his eyes. "How can you withstand the full force of a Shout?" I looked at him and smirk. "Because I am Dovahkiin!" At this i felt power growing through me. I charged towards him where he tried to bite me but i sidestepped and used both my swords to pierce the side of his snout. He roared in pain and prepared to fly up again but I pulled out my sword and slash his wings twice, drawing blood from the beast.

The guards was frozen as they watched me overpower the dragon with brute strength. Delphine was focusing on the match. I then went to climb his body where I stabbed his neck. Sahloknir roared in pain and shook me off his body. I landed on the ground and looked at him. He Shouted once again "Fo! Krah! Diin!" I dodged to the left, ran to him while he mouth is still open and stabbed the upper jaw, piercing it. Sahloknir roared in pain and I pulled my sword out of his mouth. Sahloknir looked at me and chuckled weakly. "To think i am defeated by you, a weakling. I must be out of shape." At this he fell to the ground, unmoving. Just then, the aura came out of his body and entered me. I gained more knowledge and gave his skeleton a short prayer before limping to Delphine which she stared at me. I was confused and asked. "What?"

Delphine replied almost immediately. "Your appearance, It changed. You have silt like eyes like a snake and sharp tooth. There are some weird marks on your body too." Sure enough when i looked at my torso, I saw a marks on my body. It looked like dragon language judging from the way it was written and it went around my body. when i found a small reflection, I saw my eyes and my teeth, they were like Delphine described. I was thinking at this point, am i becoming like a dragon? But Before i could think anymore, I fell unconscious.

( Dream World )

I opened my eyes and there was someone standing there. The same figure that appeared in my first dreams walked towards me. "You are growing, Tetsuya. I did not expect you to use your dragon blood that fast." I was confused by this as he continued. "Don't worry, all will be make clear to you soon. I have to say though, don't ignore your feelings, accept it and continue on. Never doubt your heart Tetsuya for it will bring you happiness." As he fade away, I couldn't help but ask. "Who are you?" The figure chuckled lightly before replying. "I am Akatosh. I am the one who gave you the Dragon Blood when you were born. I may have given you something extra but that is for you to find out. Remember, your heart knows what is best for you." At this he fade away and i went unconscious.

( Real World )

( Loredas, 22th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0700 hr )

I awoke and looked around, seeing that i am in Riverwood Inn. I walked out to see Delphine working. I went to her and asked. "How long was i out for?" She jumped in shock and smiled at me. "You were out for about 16 hours. I had to carry you back here to heal your wounds you know. However, I did not expect you to wake up so fast." I chuckled at this and replied. "Well what do you know, I love waking up early." She laughed and said. "I guess you do. I also owe you some answers right." I suddenly remembered and asked her. " Who are you." Delphine probably expected this question and replied. "I am part of a group called blades. We are supposed to follow the Dragonborn but I am the only one left."

 _'Blades? I thought they are supposed to protect the emperor?'_ I broke myself out of my thoughts and asked her. "So what now? I still need to go back to the greybeards and you still need my help." She nodded and replied. "I need your help in breaking into the embassy of the Thalmors. I can't go myself lest I get caught but they don't know you." I thought about it for a moment and knew if the Thalmors know i am Dragonborn, they will definitely come after me so I agreed. She smiled at me and said. "Great. I will tell my contact in Solitude to smuggle whatever you want in. Just meet him at the Winking Skeever in Solitude." I nodded and left towards high hrothgar

After another hour of wolf attacking me and a few bandits who now lies dead on the ground, I reached High Hrothgar where i found Master Arngeir in the middle of the room. "Master Arngeir, I have returned with the horn." He looked at me elated. "Well done, you have now passed all the trials. Come with me, it is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn." At this, I went with Master Arngeir and the four masters stood around the middle of the room. Master Arngeir spoke. "You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, "Dah" which means "Push." At this, Master Wulfgar Shouted on the floor. "Dah!" The words formed and i read it. "Dah" appeared in my mind. Master Arngeir then continued. "Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of "Dah." At this, the aura appeared from Master Wulfgar and entered me. "Dah, Push..." entered my mind.

As it resided, Master Arngeir said. "You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready." At this, I stood in the middle of the room and suddenly, I felt nausea as the Greybeards spoke. "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." After they are done, I could stand properly again. Master Arngeir said. "Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards, and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you." At this, all four masters walked away. I then remembered that I needed to go to Solitude so i decided to go to Whiterun to take a carriage there, I set out towards Whiterun.

* * *

 **Whew. I took long again sorry for that. I had a lot of work days. the next chapters may also take quite long but rest assured that i will update in one week if not two. I always finish what i started after all. sorry about this being short the title cant be long**

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

Feim - Fade

Thuri - lord

Keizaal - Skyrim

Nid - no

kel - Elder Scroll

Fo! Krah! Diin! - Frost! Cold! Freeze!

Dah! - Push!

Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok. - Long sorrow await Stormcrown, with no worthy head rest on. By our Dragon shout, Dragonborn, we give it now, by power of Kyne, by power of Shor, by power of Atmora of the old. Come now Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Remember this he.


	5. Chapter 5: Mephala and Daedric Artifact

**I am back with Chapter 5 finally. This is taking longer than i expected. I never expected this story to have 650 views already so i am surprised. As always, Enjoy, Pm or Review.**

 **Review:**

 **WolfBlade84: Thank you. I will try**

 **Pegueng: Don't worry about it. I will drag it at later chapters. The height that you said is not wrong. The OC is indeed about 170 cm and there are more kinky part to come.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Master Arngeir said. "You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us, and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready." At this, I stood in the middle of the room and suddenly, I felt nausea as the Greybeards spoke. "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." After they are done, I could stand properly again. Master Arngeir said. "Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards, and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you." At this, all four masters walked away. I then remembered that I needed to go to Solitude so i decided to go to Whiterun to take a carriage there, I set out towards Whiterun._

-Tetsuya's POV-

( Loredas, 22th of Last Seed, 4E201, approximately 0900 hr )

I walked in to Whiterun sweating a lot as i jogged from High Hrothgar to Whiterun. I went to my house to store all the extra potions and items that I had to lighten my load. I kept the diamonds though as i wanted to make a necklace out of them to give someone. I exited the house and walked towards the forge where a female Imperial was on the armor bench working on an Iron armor. I walked to her and asked. "Hi, could you help me make a necklace using these diamonds?" She took the diamonds and inspected them for a while before nodding. "These diamonds are decent enough for me to make a necklace out of them but it won't be cheap." I smiled and said. "Don't worry about the cost. I got quite a bit from those ancient places. Thank you Mrs...?" She chuckled softly before replying. "Adrianne. Adrianne Avenicci. No need to thank me Tetsuya."

I was surprised that she knew my name as i never even met her before. She noticed my surprised face and continued. "You are pretty famous in Whiterun you know, being the Thane and Dragonborn. Even Lydia at The Bannered Mare was talking about how you weren't like the others that she had to serve." Ahhhh, so that is how. I should pay her a visit. I smiled before replying. "Looks like I should visit her before leaving. I will come back later to collect." She nodded her head and i went to the Inn. Inside, I saw Lydia chatting with Hulda, the owner of the Inn. I sat down beisde her and spoke up. "Nice to see you still alive and kicking Lydia." Lydia Turned her head and faced me before laughing. "Nice to see you too Tetsuya. Have a mead on me." I took her offer and asked Hulda about anything happening these days. "One of Jarl Balgruuf's child suddenly have a change of personally. If i remember correctly, it was the youngest one. You should go and ask the Jarl. He would know."

I thanked Hulda and downed my mead before exiting the Inn, leaving a surprised Lydia behind who is figuring out how i could down a whole bottle of mead without any difficulties. I went up to Dragonsreach where I saw Jarl Balgruuf sitting on the Throne. "Nice to see you Jarl Balgruuf." He looked up and saw me before smiling. "Tetsuya! It is certainly great to see you again after so long." Technically, It was only two days. I decided to ask him about his youngest child. "I heard the rumors about your youngest child, care to elaborate?" The Jarl sighed before replying. "Those rumors are indeed true. Nelkir have been acting weird, could you help me ask him what is wrong?" I nodded and went to find Nelkir. After a few minutes of walking around, I found his in the basement for unknown reasons.

"So Nelkir, Your father wanted me to ask you what was wrong." He looked at me and replied. "So that old man finally wants to understand me. But I know every Dirty little secrets that he hides. He still worship talos. It is thanks to the whispering door that i know all these secrets." Looks like this door is the cause of the trouble. Before I could ask him about it, He told me. "The door is just down that corner." I followed his directions and found a bloodied door. When I put my ear near the door, I heard someone speak. "Finally, someone who is strong enough to hold my weapon. And it's the Dragonborn no less, what a surprise." The voice sounded seductive. I shivered a little before asking. "Do I want to know who you are? Because I don't want to."

I heard chuckles before hearing the voice again. "Hmmmmm don't worry Dragonborn, I am not going to hurt you. I am Mephala. Daedric Prince of Lies, Sex, Murder, Secrets and Plots. I must say though I may have been thinking of taking you for myself." I stepped back upon hearing those words. Mephala laughed softly beofre continuing. "Now, on to business. My artifact is locked behind this door and i need a champion who is willing to help me open this door and hold the blade in my name." I thought about it before asking. "And in return what do I get?" She sounded amused as she said in an innocent voice. "Well, me?" I suddenly cough loudly a few times before asking her. "Are you joking or being serious?" I could swear that Mephala wanted me. She then said. "Relax, I was just kidding although it's not a bad offer, you will get to use my Ebony Blade."

Looks like she wasn't kidding about getting her, well a Daedric Artifact may help me on my quest... I decided to help her. She then said. "Great, you need to find the boy, Nelkir, to tell you where the key is." The door behind me then opened, allowing me to exit. I went to find Nelkir who then said. "You have met the door haven't you, I can feel it. If it's the key you want, my father and Farengar have one, though no one would notice if Farengar went missing." I then went to the Jarl to ask him about it. "Hey Balgruuf, are you housing a Daedric Artifact? I need the key to it." He looked surprised about this and asked me. "How do you know that? No matter I can't give you the key. That blade is cursed." I then sighed before telling him. "The blade is what caused your child to be like this. The Daedric Prince who is the owner of the blade ask me to get the key so that I can be the one to keep the blade." _and her if I had accept her offer._

I shuddered at the thought but shrugged it off. Jarl Balgruuf thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright. But promise me this, don't let the Daedric take your soul or go insane ok?" I agreed and took the key from him and went to the door where I unlocked it to find a Akaviri Dai-Katana, a two handed weapon. "Great you have gotten the key. Now hold the blade and you may want to steady yourself." As I grabbed the blade and steadied myself, I suddenly felt power flowing into the Blade and me. I felt pain coursing through my body as I tried to block it out. After what seemed like hours but only 1 minute, The pain subsided and the Blade glowed very red. Mephala then spoke. "I am impressed Tetsuya, You are strong enough to withstand my power to take your soul. It looks like you will be my champion hold my Ebony Blade."

I then decided to question her. "First, did you just try to take my soul? Second, what did you do to the Blade?" She then chuckled before replying. "First, I tried to take your soul but it looks like your Dragon soul decided to defend itself. Second, I used my power to return the Blade's power. If I had not done that, you may have needed to kill 10 of your friends or your mortal enemies. You should thank me you know." I then sighed and replied. "Technically I don't have to because you tried to take my soul but being the nice guy that I try to be, I will so thank you Mephala." She then laugh softly. "Well that is the first time anybody addressed me like that. You are definitely an interesting individual that I would like to know more about. I hope nothing bad happens to you..." Her voice fades away leaving me with the fully enchanted blade although I feel that there is more power inside than necessary but more power means better chance at survival.

I kept the blade and discarded one of my Orcish Greatsword. By discarding I meant leaving it in place of the Ebony Blade. I then went to find Jarl Balgruuf to tell him of the blade. "Hey Jarl Balgruuf, you don't have to worry about the sword anymore." I then showed him the blade which he wide eyes at. "Well that is... nevermind. Just remember what you promised me." I nodded and went towards the tavern to get a drink. Inside the tavern, I did not see Lydia which is strange. I went to the bar and sat down where Hulda gave me a bottle of mead. Seeing her, I asked. "Hey Hulda, where did Lydia go?" She thought for a moment before replying. "I am not sure but knowing her, she probably working with the companion." I thanked her and left 20 septims on the table before downing it again and going to the carriage outside at the Whiterun Stables.

I paid the guy 50 septims for him to take me to Solitude. After about 3 hours, I reached Katla's Farm where I went to Solitude to find Delphine's contact. Inside Solitude, there was an execution being carried out on a poor guy named Roggvir. The little girl who is looking at Roggvir said. "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them that he didn't do it." The man however shook his head and watched as Roggvir went to the block. The captain who is known as Aldis began. "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." At this, I heard a few people shout traitor and that he doesn't deserve to speak.

Hoggvir however retorted. "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." There were some shouts about him being a liar this time but Hoggvir seemed Adamant about it. This execution got me thinking why I should save these bastards who turned against him just because of something he did. I had enough when I walked to the girl and patted her head two times before walking up to the stage and shouted. "Have anyone of you here seen Ulfric murdering Torygg?" The crowd suddenly became silence. The captain however wasn't pleased and said. "And who are you to disturb this execution."

At this, I felt my eye twitch so i responded. "And this is why I feel that I am saving ungrateful bastards. First off, you are killing an innocent man who have done nothing to the empire. Even if he had not open the gate, someone else would have. It was just a matter of time." Aldis heard this and snickered. "Are you on his side then?" I thought for a moment before answering. "I should go and see General Tulius for this occasion. I am pretty sure he have his hands full with the Thalmors and the Stormcloaks and I would hate to see you getting demoted when you are capable of great things." As I said this, said man appeared just in time to witness the execution. "Tetsuya? What are you doing there? What is going on?"

I sighed and said. "So now they are doing this without telling anyone. Perfect. The captain and the crowd here wanted to kill this man for something stupid when there is a civil war going on. Now I am beginning to think whether I should just go to Alduin and tell her that if she wants to take over skyrim, she would have no trouble from me." I then heard a few gasps here and there as they begin to figure out that I am Dragonborn. General Tulius then spoke up. "Well I am indeed having problems keeping tabs on the Thalmors and fighting the Stormcloaks so please don't. Let Roggvir go Captain." At this, Aldis reluctantly cut away the bonds as everyone walked away. Roggvir however came over to me and thanked me personally. "I was just helping out, don't worry."

I then proceed to Winking Skeever to meet Delphine's contact Malborn. Inside the Inn, I saw a man sitting near the entrance and he was looking around like someone is after him. _'Looks like that is Malborn.'_ I thought as i walked up to him and said. "Malborn? Our Mutual friend sent me." He then look at me and scoff. "I thought she would have picked someone better but that is not the matter right now. I can help you smuggle in your equipment and the rest that are not needed will be passed to Delphine. Oh and put this on too." He handed me a party disguise which I wore after taking off my armor. I handed the armor to him including my Orcish Greatsword and Ebony Blade. He then handed me a letter of invitation and told me where the carriage is.

I then left Solitude and went to the farm where i found Delphine waiting for me. "Remember to be careful. The Thalmors are tricky." I nodded and sat on the carriage. Delphine told the guy the location and we went off. _'Next stop, Thalmor Embassy'_

* * *

 **I am really sorry for the delay and the short chapter but i need to go to school soon so i would not be able to write as much. I will still try though but until then, you can say that this story is on hold.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thalmor and Paarthurnax

**Heyyy I** **managed to finish chapter 6 during my school days soo it may be bad but I tried. I am going to stop using the time system as i feel that it is too... tight? I don't know how to say this so i will just say that i would not be using it so that i can put more stuff in.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _I then left Solitude and went to the farm where i found Delphine waiting for me. "Remember to be careful. The Thalmors are tricky." I nodded and sat on the carriage. Delphine told the guy the location and we went off. 'Next stop, Thalmor Embassy'_

-Tetsuya's POV-

When I arrived at the Embassy, I got off the carriage and heard someone behind me said. "I see a fellow latecomer to Elenwen;s little soiree. Arriving by a carriage no less, I salute you." I shrugged and replied. "I was running late to the party so I decided to hire a carriage but it turns out that i am late anyway." He then laughed. "I understand. I prefer to arrive early myself but i got lost in this mountain. My name is Razelan by the way."

"My name is Tetsuya" I then walked up the steps where a Thalmor Justicar stood guard. He eyed me suspiciously and said. "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy, your invitation please." I then reached into my pocket and took out the invitation to him. He checked it for a moment before smiling at me. "Thank you sir. Go right in." When i entered. I saw the same person that was at Helgen. Elenwen if I remembered correctly. She then walked towards me and spoke.

"Welcome, I believe we have not met. I am Elenwen, Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?" I then replied. "I am Tetsuya." She then frowned but it disppeared as soon as it appeared. I still saw it though. "Ah I remember you. You are the Dragonborn. You were at Helgen right?" I nodded before she continued. "Those Dragons are a nuisance. I'm sure you can take care of them. Wouldn't want them to help in the war..." She then eyed my suspiciously like the Guard outside before Malborn called out.

"What is it Malborn?" Elenwem said in a sharp tone. "It's just that we've run out of alto wine. Do i have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red..." Elenwen then glared at him. "Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles." Malborn then replied softly. "Yes Madame Ambassador..." Elenwen then turned to me. "My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please enjoy yourself." She then begin to walk away before Malborn called out to me.

"You made it in, good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way. Let's both hope we live through this day." I then smiled at him and said. "Don't worry Malborn. We will live to see another day." I then grab a bottle of Alto wine that Malborn kept for me and walked to Razelan. "Here I got you this." Razelan then smiled at me. "Ahh thank you generous soul. If there is anything i can do for you, just tell me." I then said. "I need a distraction." He then nodded. "I can do that. Here watch."

He then walked to the middle of the room while I and Malborn sneaked towards the kitchen and closed the door behind us. He then spoke. "So far so good. Let's hope that nobody saw us slipping out. We need to pass through the kitchen to the larder. That is where your equipment are kept." I nodded and followed him through the kitchen where I saw a Khajiit women cooking something. While Malborn distracted her, I sneaked by and went to the larder where I found my backpack and my equipment.

I wore my armor and kept my swords. I then sneaked around when I heard two Thalmor soldiers speaking. I drew my orcish greatsword and stabbed one of the soldiers before pulling it out and decapitating the other. I never liked the Thalmor as they killed so many innocents. I then walked out to the courtyard where I saw a bunch of Thalmor soldiers surrounding me. "Dragonborn, surrender peacefully or suffer a slow death." I then smirked before replying. "I have been dying to test out just how strong Mephala have enchanted the Ebony Blade. Why don't you test it for me?"

I then kept my orcish greatsword and unsheathed the Blade. I tested the weight out first. It was as light as a one handed sword. They begin to charge at me and I swung my sword, slicing two Thalmors at the same time. _Damn this thing was sharp._ I thought to myself as I shouted. "Fus Ro Dah!" I sent some of the Thalmors flying as I quickly dispatched the remainding soldiers. I then saw a Wizard exiting a tower holding on to a key. I immedialety acted. "Wuld Nas Kest!"

I dashed towards him and stabbed him. I then looted a key and a note form his body. As I read the note, I crushed it and toss it aside. _Damn Thalmors. I should destory this embassy if i could._ I then entered the building where I noticed it was a prison. There was a chest next to the table. I opened it and was surprised. I saw a total of four dossier. Mine, My father's, My mother's and a person named Esbern's. I opened and read mine and my parents's.

'Thalmor Dossier: Tetsuya

Status: Capture only. Highest priority.

Description: Male, Imperial, Age unknown, Dragonborn

Background: Came from Imperial city, son of Ryuji and Ana, Both which hates Thalmors. He is considered dangerous and should be faced with precaution.

'Thalmor Dossier: Ryuji

Status: Kill or Capture. highest priority.

Description: Male, Imperial, age unknown, master swordman

Background: Unknown. Hates Thalmors. Killed alot of Thalmors. Considered dangerous and should not be faced alone.

'Thalmor Dossier: Ana

Status: Kill or Capture. highest priority

Description: Female, Nord, age unknown, master mage

Background: Born in skyrim, Ana is a great mage who studied in the college at winterhold. Magical abilities in evry skill is mastered and highly dangerous. Hates Thalmors like Ryuji and Would kill one without remorse. Considered dangerous and should not be faced alone.

I stared at my parent"s dossier and wondered. No one knew where my father came from and my mother is a master mage who studied in the college and has connection to the Psijic Order? Not to mention that she is skilled in every magic. I shuddered at that and kept everything. I then heard two Thalmor soldiers and when i looked up, I saw Malborn being cuffed and restrained.

"Surrender now Dragonborn or your friend here dies." I saw Elenwen hiding behind the soldiers near the door ready to run in case I charged at them and she was right. I smirked and drew both my swords and prepared. I saw Elenwen retreating before shouting. "Wuld Nas Kest!" I dashed towards them and I decapitated them both with a single swing. I then broke Malborn's cuff and went down to the cell. I saw a man hanging there and decided to slice the door open.

I then released the man who asked. "Who are you?" I then replied. "No time. Better escape before the Bitch comes back with more idiots." He nodded and together with Malborn, We exited through the trap door. We ran through a small tunnel and quickly dispatched a frost troll. When we were outside, I heard a few soldiers gathering. "You two should leave. I will hold them off." They nodded and left while I went to the entrance of the Embassy. I saw 50 soliders, 10 wizards and Elenwen.

"Now Tetsuya, You realize that you can't resist for long."I then smirked. "Do you have what it takes to kill me?" I then saw the soldiers stand ready while Elenwen shouted. "Capture him alive!" I then unsheathed both sword and prepared for them as they charged to me. However, we all stopped when we heard a loud roar. "What was that!?" Elenwen shouted confused. "I don't know Ambassador..." One of the soldiers said.

I however recognize that roar. It was already burned into my mind. I then heard a shout. "Slen Tiid Vo!" My horrors were true. I then sighed when a green dragon landed infront of the soldiers. "DRAGON!" Someone shouted. When the dragon released a fire breath, some of the soldiers got incinerated. The Dragon then looked at me and said. "Behind you Joor." I then found myself just wanting to run and get out of there.

When I turned, I knew why. Alduin was just behind me staring while flapping her wings. "I never thought i would see you here Tetsuya. Did I crash something?" She asked with innocence that made me shiver. I then pointed one blade at her and shouted. "I will end you!" She however just landed and walked or in this case, crawled towards me. I then threatened her. "One more step closer and I will stab you through the skull." She just moved closer even though I swing my sword threateningly infront of me.

She didn't stop until she was in front of me. I stared into her eyes and I saw gold color just like in my dreams. She then spoke. "Trying so hard yet can't do it. I gave you chance to do it yet you didn't do it. With such weak resolve, you will never defeat me so why not give up?" As she said this she backed away. I then wondered to myself why. Why did I not stab her when I had the chance? Did i love her? I shook that out of my thoughts and shouted again.

"I will not give up! Innocent lives depend on me to stop you!" She then stare at me in thought. "Aan kendov naal hil, ol zent." She smiled at me and I blushed. I quickly turned my face away. Why am i blushing? I do not have feelings for her!

-Alduin's POV-

I saw Tetsuya turn away when I smiled at him. Before he turn, I saw his cheeks turn red. Was he Blushing? How cute. Just want to take him away... Wait what? I do not want to take him away. What am I thinking!? But looking at him blush just make me wonder if he like me... No... I would not have this.

-Tetsuya's POV-

Alduin then spread her wings and said. "If you do not give up, I will handle you myself! Strun Bah Yem!" All of a sudden, the sky redden and meteors begin to shower. I then charged at her and shouted. "Wuld Nas Kest!" I dashed in front and sliced her wing. She was unfazed by this and used her tail to hit me. I rolled away but got caught in her talon as she flew up and dived down. Before she landed however I managed to shout. "Feim!" I went ethereal as I landed on the ground.

I rolled away in time to dodge her from crushing me with her claw. However, I wasn't lucky when she swung her tail at me, blowing me towards a tree. At this point i was bleeding from my head due to the impact. Suddenly, I felt the rush of power again. "Grrrrr..." I unconsciously growled as I picked up both sword before charging at her. "Fus Ro Dah!" I got her by surprise as she staggered and I managed to pierce her wing. She shrieked in pain and shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" I could not dodge in time and took the blast head on.

My eyes was beginning to close, my armor scorched and unrepairable. However, I refused to back down. But when I look at Alduin, not even a sign that she is weakened. She then flew up and said. "As expected, you are no match for me Dovahkiin." At this she begin to shout but stopped when I looked at her, my eyes becoming slit like a dragon, body having the same weird markings as before. "Wha-" I then cut her off and yelled. "Why don't you take this! Wuld Nas Kest!" I then dashed up to her neck and using the orcish greatsword, I managed to pierce her back enough to draw a bit of blood.

She roared in pain and threw me off, my sword still stuck on her back. "This is unexpected..." She mumbled before flying off with Odahviing and the green dragon, leaving me alone in front of the Thalmor Embassy with a ton of soldiers either missing a limb or incinerated. I then lost my strength as the ground rushed up to meet me. I lay there for a while before feeling sleepy so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-Alduin's POV-

As I flew away from the Embassy, i cant help but feel that Tetsuya has gained something even more than just Dragon blood. Maybe my father had given him Aedra blood as well... that just makes him more sexy... No! I can't. He probably hates me. I should clear this off my mind... Odahviing at this point flew beside me and asked. "Thuri, why did you not end him there? Why hesitate?" I looked at him and said. "I am not hesitating, I just... Oh Shut it. He just interest me with that marking around his body." However, I do not know whether Odahviing is a psychic or not but he said. "Are you sure you are just interested in his markings?"

Hearing this, I stumbled and looked at him angrily. "You are lucky you are my brother otherwise i would have killed you." He only laughed and the rest of the way to Skuldafn is silence. Maybe he is right...?

-Tetsuya's POV-

I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an inn, or more specifically, Riverwood inn. Why am I here? Suddenly, the door opened and Delphine walked in. "I found you lying in a pool of blood so I dragged you back here. I had to stop by Solitude first though." I then look at my body and found it wrapped. "What happened?" She looked at me and sighed. "You tell me, I went there to find you lying there with almost all the Thalmor soldiers dead." I then look around for my equipments but could not find them.

"Where are my equipment?" She walked out of the room before coming back a minute later with all of it. "Here is everything. I am heading to Riften to find Esbern to find the root of this problem so I will send you a message if we found something." I nodded and took a look at my armor. It was replaced with steel armor. I also lost my Orcish greatsword. I put it on and walked out of the inn and towards High Hrothgar. I have some training to do. I then thought back to Alduin. I hated her for making me feel so weak, powerless and yet, I can't get her off my mind. I must be tired.

I reached High Hrothgar in two hours due to me running and using the Thu'um. I walked in to see the Master Arngeir meditating. "Master Arngeir. I need your help with something." He stood up and looked at me before saying. "You need training. Come, I shall pass you a final gift form the Graybeards." I followed him to the courtyard where all the Graybeards were. Master Arngeir then whispered the words. "Lok Vah Koor..." The words appeared on the ground and I absorbed it. "Sky, Spring, Summer... " I said softly.

"Use it well Dragonborn. The way to our master is open to you. Follow the way of the Voice and you will never stray." I nodded and he directed me to a path with a blizzard storm. "Lok Vah Koor!" The blizzard died down and I quickly rush up the mountain. I did this for two more times before reaching the peak. I then saw a Dragon resting on a word wall. The dragon suddenly flew up and landed in front of me. "Drem yol lok, I am Paarthurnax, who are you? What brings you to my strunmah, my mountain?"

I then replied. "I am the Dragonborn, Tetsuya. I seek your help in training." He nodded. "You speak truth, Dovahkiin. Fogive me, it has been too long since I had tinvaak with a stranger. I gave in to the Temptation to prolong our speech." I could only chuckle. "Tell me, why are you here? Why do you intrude on my meditation?" I look at him seriously and said. "I need your help. I need to fight Alduin." Paarthurnax suddenly look sad and said. "Alduin, if only she can change easily... No matter, I will train you. I hope you are ready to stay and train. I nodded and prepared for the worst. However, I did not know that it would be long. VERY long...

* * *

 **SO I managed to put a chapter up although it is not long. It may serve as a time leap for future chapters. I may not put up translation for Dragon shouts but i will still put up speeches.**

 **A/N I barely had anytime to do this so I will put this story on hold for the moment.**

 **Dragon Language Translator:**

Slen Tiid Vo! - Resurrection Shout

Strun Bah Yem! - Meteor Storm Shout ( I just changed the Qo from the Storm call shout to Yem to make it more alike )

Lok Vah Koor! - Clear Sky Shout

Drem yol lok - Greetings ( How Dragons greet each other )


	7. Update Note

**Taka here i am sorry for not being here for a long time but I have my exams to worry about. Good news though after my exam I am free for a while so I can continue to post. Chapter 7 is on the way so be patient.**

 **I did post a Titanfall One-shot called Machine in Love to compensate for me not posting for a while so I hope you guys will take a look?**


	8. Chapter 7: Travelling and Unseen Form

**Heyyy I'm back with Chapter 7. I time skipped a few months so that i don't have to explain every single thing that happens because that would take too long ( I am Lazy also, thus my name... ) and too many chapters wasted on mindless training. And I spell the name wrongly in the dossiers. It's supposed to be Ania instead or Ana. ( Didn't want to change ) Without further ado, Enjoy. ( Can't believe I actually have 6.2k views already. ) Author note at the bottom.**

 **Review:**

 **Profanon: Thank you. I will try.**

 **Kiliani: I may add a few side quest but that is not confirmed yet.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: I am glad you feel that way.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _I look at him seriously and said. "I need your help. I need to fight Alduin." Paarthurnax suddenly look sad and said. "Alduin, if only she can change easily... No matter, I will train you. I hope you are ready to stay and train. I nodded and prepared for the worst. However, I did not know that it would be long. VERY long..._

-Tetsuya's POV-

Four months have passed since I started training with Paarthurnax. He taught me a new Word of Power, 'Yol' which meant fire, and taught me how to use my Fus, Feim and Yol properly. The shouts became more efficient and effective when I tested it against Paarthurnax. Before I knew, 2 months have passed. I left the mountain in order to strengthen my arsenal to use against Alduin.

Speaking of which, I have not see her since I fought her at the Thalmor Embassy. Now I am currently travelling towards Sky Haven Temple because I received a message from Delphine that she has found something that may help to defeat Alduin. On the way to Sky Haven Temple, I thought back to those two months...

-Two _months ago-_

I had packed my stuff for I am leaving to strengthen myself. Paarthurnax looked at me and smiled. "So you are finally setting off. I would be lonely without anyone to talk to." I laughed at him at said. "Don't worry. I will come back to visit to learn Dragonrend, to fight against you or just to talk. See you next time Paarthurnax." He nodded and I walked down towards High Hrothgar.

When I reached High Hrothgar, I saw Master Arngeir walking into the building. I followed him to the main room before getting his attention. "Master Arngeir, nice to see you after two months." Master Arngeir smiled at me and said. "Nice to see you too Tetsuya. Looks like you are going off." I nodded before he continued. "I could help you find some of the Word of Power. Pass me your map." As soon as I passed him, the whole map was filled with small x. I thanked him and said bye before going to Ivarstead.

When I reached Ivarstead, I looked at my map and saw a word of power very near me, right next to town actually. A ancient Nordic Tomb known as Shroud Hearth Barrow. I went there and saw a sapphire Dragon Claw at the entrance. _Lucky me!_ I thought before grabbing it and going into the Tomb. Once inside, I walked down a long hallway filled with dead skeletons or so I thought.

As soon as I walked by, The skeletons awoke and started forming. I dodged a few swings easily before seeing that I had gathered them. I immediately shouted. "Yol! Toor! Shul!" The flame consumed the skeletons and they went down in pieces because you know, bones and everything. I went further in and killed some daugar and even more skeleton before stopping in front of a familiar looking door.

I searched the claw and found three marking, Moth, Owl and Wolf. I matched the door with the symbols and placed the claw on the door. As expected it opened immediately. I kept the claw for collection purpose and continued on. However, not even 5 minutes, I came across another puzzle. I searched for clues until I saw four symbols on the wall, whale, hawk, snake and whale.

I tried the combination about four times before the door opened to a spacious room with a word wall and a chest beside it. I walked in and the door behind me closed. I drew my Blade in caution and proceeded forward before a unmasked dragon priest appeared in front on me. He charged up his lightning and fired at me. I rolled to the side and shouted. "Feim!" I then ran forward and just in time, the fade ended and I stabbed him in the stomach.

I quickly pull it back and slashed him twice before shouting. "Yol Toor Shul!" He took the attack head on and he disappeared into a pile of ashes. I kept my sword and walked to the word wall. The aura surrounded me and the word, _'Kaan, Peace'_ appeared in my mind. I opened the chest and found a lot of gold, a few equipment and a strange orb. I kept the money and switched my current armor to a dwarven one. I picked up the orb and heard a voice in my head.

"A new champion touches the beacon... Listen! Hear me and obey! A foul darkness has seeped into my temple, a darkness you will destroy..." I was surprised by the voice but asked. "Who are you supposed to be?" The voice then said. "Go to my temple and all will be clear. Your map have been marked." Sure enough, when i took my map out, there was a bright cross on it.

I kept the map and orb and left the ruins via a hidden path behind the word wall. I then decided to run towards the Temple the voice told me to. Judging from the distance, it is a good time to see how much my stamina has increased. Halfway there about 1 hour, I stopped by a huge statue of a woman or more accurately, Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. I walked up to the statue and saw a Dunmer woman tending to the shrine. As I approach her, she suddenly said.

"Azura has foreseen that you would come here. I am Aranea Ienith. I tend to the shrine." I bowed slightly and replied. "How did she foresee this?" She only replied. "It was long decided before your birth that you would appear here." _So my future is set? Well shit._ She continued. "Azura has given me a vision. She shown me that you are her champion to reclaim her star back from Malyn Varen. He is currently at Ilinalta's Deep."

I sighed and replied. "Hmmm first a random orb now a star. How wonderful, tell Azura i will get her star." I then begin to set off towards Ilinalta's Deep. It took me 1 hour just to reach there even though I was running as full speed. Looks like it's time for me to buy a horse. I then looked around the submerged towers, seeing a trapdoor above one of the tower. I then entered the tower.

When I am in, I was immediately greeted by a skeleton who thought he could be Jesus in the middle of a pool. I walked pass him and entered a room with a draw bridge already down and waiting for me to cross. However, I was greeted with a necromancer and three skeletons trying to kill me. I drew my blade and just slashed the skeletons up. I then shouted. "Wuld Nas Kest!" I dashed to the necromancer and stabbed him right in the heart. I then kept my blade and proceeded forward.

I then came across a door and went into a hallway with prison cells. I see a Necromancer in front of me trying to revive a body. I sneaked towards him and grabbed his head before twisting it, killing him. I then proceed up the spiral stairway until i saw another trapdoor. In there, I saw a skeleton sitting on the throne and a broken star beside it. I picked the star up and prepared to leave when suddenly, two necromancers appeared out of nowhere _(literary)_ and started reviving skeletons in the room.

I looked towards the necromancers and shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" They could not react in time and got caught in the fire. The skeletons then suddenly dropped to the floor. I then walked to the ladder and climbed out of the sunken towers. I then ran towards the shrine. With another hour gone, I reached the shrine and placed the star on the shrine. Aranea suddenly said. "Azura wants to speak with you directly. Put your hands together above the shrine."

I did as she said and then I heard a silky voice in my head. "So you are the dragonborn, the one who is wanted by many. I thank you for returning my star back." I was dumbfounded for a moment before asking. "Wanted by many? Who exactly?" Azura chuckled before replying. "Oh Some of us Daedric Princes are interested in you especially Mephala and a certain Aedra who is too stubborn. But that is not what I wanted to say."

I thought for a moment. _Too stubborn and an Aedra no less? Can't be Akatosh since he is not stubborn... Could it be Alduin? Nah I could only hope..._ Azura continued, breaking my thoughts. "I need your help is purifying Malyn Varen from the star. I can send you in but you must be prepared." I took a deep breath and replied. "What is the worse that could happen? Send me in." Suddenly everything goes white and i found myself in some sort of crystal world.

In front of me, I saw a mage standing there before he saw me and said. "Ahhh looks like my associates sent me another soul to devour. Wait, something is wrong with you..." I drew my blade and laughed. "Of course something is wrong with me. Being the Dragonborn does that to you." That look of shocked on his face was laughable if not for the fact that I dashed to him and decapitated him.

The world around me started to crumble before I heard Azura. "Be calm, I will send you out before the star purify you too." My vision became white and I found myself standing in front of the shrine. Azura started speaking. "I thank you for recovering my star and purifying it for me. In return, I shall give you this star." I took the star and looked at it for a moment before passing it to Aranea and saying. "I do not plan to soul trap anybody so i don't think I need this but I want you to hold it for me."

She was surprised but recovered and said. "I will gladly hold on to it. I will stay here and tend to the shrine if you ever need me." I nodded at her and turned back to the shrine before asking Azura. "I hope you respect my decision. By the way, who are you saying when you said Aedra?" Azura laughed and i must admit, it sounded nice. "As for your first sentence, I do as no one was like you. For your second sentence, I am pretty sure you know who." As she said this, I felt her presence fade away.

I thought about what she said. _There can only be one, Alduin. But I find it hard to believe that Alduin would be fond of me. But Azura have no reason to lie to me..._ I shook my head and prepared to head to the Orb's Temple. It took me about two hours more or less to reach there. I walked up the stairs to a Statue with a pedestal to put the orb so I did. Suddenly, I begin to float up into the sky and my vision went white.

When it died down, I was floating in the air and there was a ball of white in front of me. It moved in front of me and I heard the same voice from the orb. "Look at my temple, it is ruined! You shall help me return it to it's formal glory." I thought about it before asking. "Who are you first? Why should I help you?" The voice replied. "I am Meridia, Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of infinite energies. I have decided that you shall become my new champion, to hold Dawnbreaker in my name."

When I heard that, I looked skeptical "Another Daedric Prince? I must have a bad luck... Although this Dawnbreaker sounds tempting." Meridia chuckled and said. "Azura did say that you are an interesting mortal. Now go, Cleanse my temple of this foul darkness." I then begin to fall and my vision went white once again. When it cleared, I was on the ground. I then went to the side of the temple where the door is located and went in.

Inside, I saw a desecrated corpse on the stairs. I walked down the stairs and went into a long hallway. I saw two skeletons with black aura coming out of them. "Wuld Nas Kest!" I dashed towards them and drew my blade. I then slash one of them twice and the other once before punching it in the head. I kept my blade and moved forward to a room with two locked doors. I picked the lock on the first door to find a chest and some potions.

I looted the chest to find septims and a steel plated helmet. I wore the helmet and kept the gold and potions and went to the other door which I did the same and it opened to a lever. I pulled it and I heard a gate opening. I continued onwards to a huge hall with a pedestal in the middle of the room and the same orb that I found. I touched the orb and it rises from within, a beam shooting out towards the top wall, hitting another orb which seemed to connect to the other rooms.

I moved into another room with about 5 black skeletons. I dispatched them rather quickly and touched the orb. It rises and a beam shot out. I heard a door opening and I went to it. In the third room, the pedestal was at the top of the room. I starting picking off the skeletons before moving to the top, touching the orb. I looked down and heard a door unlock. "Feim!" I jumped down and landed safely and opened the door which leads to the balcony of the temple.

I moved across quickly and saw a huge chest just on the corner of the balcony.I opened it and saw a few jewelry and a set of iron armor. I had better once so I closed it and continued back into the temple. Up a few flight of stairs, I went into a huge hall that is probably three floor high. I saw three pedestal on each level. I went to the middle of the room and activated the first pedestal.

A few black skeletons started forming and begin to attack me. I drew my blade and blocked each attack and took care of them. The door on my right suddenly opened as soon as I killed the last skeleton. I proceeded toward the door and went up the stairs to a cage like bridge leading to the second pedestal with two skeleton blocking the path. I dispatched them and activated the second pedestal.

The door on the left of the first pedestal opened up so i jumped down. "Feim!" I landed safely and proceeded to the door with lead to the highest level. On the third level, it was a hallway which leads to the third pedestal. I walked to it and activated it when I heard a door open on the first floor. I turned back and went back when I saw a chest. I found a enchanted iron armor and a emerald necklace. I kept the necklace and left the armor alone.

I then went to the first floor and went into the newly opened door and down the stairs which lead to a room. I saw a necromancer and a few black skeletons standing in front on the Dawnbreaker. I sneaked behind one of the skeletons and drew my blade before stabbing it, alerting the whole room. The necromancer looked surprised before turning in to a smirk.

"Ahhh the Dragonborn. I was wondering when you will show up." I looked at him and replied chuckling. "I guess almost everybody knows me now. No matter since this makes it easier." The necromancer then laughed. "Easier you say? I will show you the power of Malkoran! Shades, attack!" The shade started attacking. I defeated them one by one till Malkoran is left.

He looked angry before he started using Icy Spear and Ice Storm, the latter to slow my movement. However, thanks to training , I dodged it with ease. I then kept my blade and said. "If this is your best I don't even need to use my blade." I then charge up my lightning storm, learned from my mother. He was surprised that I could use a master level destruction skill.

I then released it on him, vaporizing him almost instantly. When I thought it was over, I saw shade coming out of Malkoran's body before forming. I suddenly felt a rush of power from my body as I looked at the shade. "Finally, my true power is released. You will be my first victim!" The shade suddenly conjured a staff and fired it at me. It was a firebolt staff in which I was caught off guard and took the attack. I suddenly felt dizzy as the smoke started disappearing. I heard a voice in my head. _"Let me take over..."_ I then blacked out.

-3rd Person's POV-

When the smoke dissipate, Malkoran's shade was shocked. In front of him, the Dragonborn's eyes were like a dragon, fangs started appearing, marks were visible on his face and arms. Tetsuya started growling and rushed in to the shade, grabbing and punching it in the face. It was shocking to the shade as his body is not physical. Tetsuya threw the shade towards the pedestal, The light from Dawnbreaker burning the shade abit. Tetsuya seems to notice this and went to the pedestal, drawing Dawnbreaker from its pedestal.

Malkoran's Shade seems to panic after this, shouting. "What are you!? How can you defeat me?." He was only met with growls and suddenly, he felt the sword pierce into him, burning him alive. The reaction was instant as he just disappeared. Tetsuya kept the sword on his side before losing conscious.

-Tetsuya's POV-

I came to in the white landscape like my dreams instead, a figure was standing in front of me. When the figure raised his head, I was shocked. It was me but with eyes and teeth like a dragon and marks all over his body. I immediately realized that this was my dragon self. He suddenly said. "Nice to finally meet you. As you know I am your Dragon side but I don't have much time so listen. I am sure you realized with hints what you feel for her and likewise. You have to choose carefully."

As he said this, I begin to black out. "Wait... I have questions..." I was losing conscious fast. I then heard him say. "It will be answered in due time... Trust me." I then lost conscious.

When I came to, Meridia was in front of me and I was in the sky again. "Well done my champion. I shall provide you with the Dawnbreaker. Take it and wield it in my name!" she said. I then looked at it and replied. "I could care less about wielding it in your name but I will accept it." Meridia laughed and said. "Defiant, just like that Dragon side of yours." I then begin to drop to the ground.

I then prepared to go towards Whiterun when i heard Meridia. "I would like to know you better when I come to skyrim." I felt shivers run down my back as I high tail it out of there. I then proceeded to Whiterun.

-Alduin's POV-

As I watched Tetsuya walk to Whiterun, my heart aches. I wanted nothing more than to just fly down and grab him for myself. However, I restrained myself as I repeatedly told myself that I can't feel this way for him. However, the more I tell myself that, the more my heart pulls towards him. I then started to wonder if he felt that way for me. I shook my head and got rid of that thought before flying back to Skuldafn. I have to prepare myself for the inevitable battle...

* * *

 **Ayyy looks like Alduin and Tetsuya feels love for each other. :D**

 **I am sorry for the very late update but I have school during my holiday so i could not write much. (What a bummer)**

 **However, I did promise to write this chapter before july starts and that is what i did so forgive me.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8. ( In about forever hehehe :D )**


	9. Chapter 8: Alduin's Wall and Elder Scrol

**Hi Taka back with chapter 8 of Hardship Before The Love. It's been a while (most of it being me lazy ass bitch...) and i regret keeping you guys waiting (certainly do not hehe) and let's dive into chapter 8.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: Well soon is all i can say. Soon...**

 **Raikagukan: Ehhh... ITS ALL PLANNED. ( no its not my bad )**

 **Frostwolf : Well sorry for making you wait then.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _As I watched Tetsuya walk to Whiterun, my heart aches. I wanted nothing more than to just fly down and grab him for myself. However, I restrained myself as I repeatedly told myself that I can't feel this way for him. However, the more I tell myself that, the more my heart pulls towards him. I then started to wonder if he felt that way for me. I shook my head and got rid of that thought before flying back to Skuldafn. I have to prepare myself for the inevitable battle..._

-Tetsuya's POV-

I reached Whiterun in one week due to me taking stops along the way and doing some small helpful deeds. One month passed since I left the mountain. I walked to Dragonsreach to find Balgruuf. When I stepped in the castle and to the long table, I saw Balgruuf chatting with Farengar. "Casual for a Jarl." Balgruuf turned his head towards me and smiled.

"It's been a long time friend. Where have you been this past three months?" He came over and gave me a hug which I hugged back. "Oh training and helping. You know." I laughed and broke the hug. "Well glad to see you well and running." He said before laughing. "I came to ask if there is anything I can do." I said while he scratched his chin.

"I think there were a few requests. Proventus might be able to tell you more." I nodded and said goodbye before going up the stairs to find Proventus looking over the map. "Nice to see you Proventus. Balgruuf said there might be requests?" He looked up and smiled. "Nice to see you too and yes, there are quite a few of them." He went behind to the bookshelf and took out a stack of documents.

I stared as he spread them out onto the table. "There are 25 requests here. Most of them involve bandits and a few is giants. Are you planning to take them?" He asked. "Yep I have nothing to do anyway. Mark the location on my map and I will go." I said while passing him my map. He put dots on the map before passing back. I said bye and went out of the castle towards my house.

When I reached the entrance, I was stopped by Adrianne. "Here Tetsuya, it's done." She gave me the diamond necklace that I asked her to make. It was beautiful, shining in the sun. "Thank you." I said before she waved her hands. "No need for thanks. Good luck with whoever you are going to give that to." She said before walking back to the smithy. I kept the Necklace and walked into my house.

The house was the way I left it without any dust. I was guessing that Balgruuf had someone clean the house for me which I was glad for. I went behind to the Chemistry room and stored all the Ingredient I found and Potions that I don't need. I then went to my bedroom where I kept my Items into the chest. Letters went into the drawers. I then removed my armor and laid on the bed.

I stared at the celling and my thoughts wondered to Alduin. How beautiful she was... I slowly drifted to sleep before I could make any remark.

I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard someone call my name. I was in a white void again. I then heard the voice again. It was faint and feminine. I found myself walking towards the direction to the voice. Slowly a figure appeared. I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it is, Alduin. I stared at her as she stared back. We didn't move for a while before she stepped towards me.

Subconsciously, I walked forward until I was inches from her snout. I raised my hand and pet her, getting a purr from her. She then remove her snout from my hand and licked my face. I smiled and went to hug her neck. "Why couldn't we stay like this..." I said as I knew it would end. She seems to slack in my arms. "I know..." I heard her say before my vision blurred. "Don't leave me..." I mumbled before I fell unconscious.

I awoke suddenly and sat up before looking around to find myself in my bed room. I saw the necklace on the table beside the bed. I grabbed it and stared at it before a tear leaked from my eyes. _'Are we not meant to be?'_ I rubbed my tears away and wore my armor and took Ebony Blade and Dawnbreaker with me before stepping out of the house with the necklace in my pocket.

I saw that it was dawn and the sun was about to rise. I walked out of Whiterun and took out my map. I saw that there is a giant near the destroyed Western Tower. I closed it and proceeded there. I had jobs to do.

-Alduin's POV-

I awoke from my slumber as I took in my surroundings. I was in my chambers in Skuldafn. I raised a claw to my neck where I was hugged in the dream. I could still feel the warmth of Tetsuya's arms. I then recalled the words he said. _'Why couldn't we stay like this he said...'_ I thought as I stood up and stretched my wings. I smiled and after realising that I was smiling, I shook it away. _'Happy endings are fake.'_ I thought as I flew out of my chambers.

( One month later... )

-Tetsuya's POV-

I was walking back to Whiterun to collect all the 25 bounty that Proventus owed me for those requests. It took me one month to actually complete all of them and the lack of sleep due to the dreams are not helping me either. I saw Whiterun in the distance after a while and smiled. I was home. I walked in as the citizen greeted me. The guards gave me a nod which I nodded back and proceeded to Dragonsreach.

I saw Proventus sitting at the long table and I smiled. "Proventus. It's all done." He looked at me and smiled. "As expected from the Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun. It's been a while." He then went into Farengar's room and dragged out a bag. "All those request came to 10000 septims." I laughed and grabbed the bag before putting it in my bottomless bag.

"Thanks, Proventus. Tell Balgruuf I said hi." He nodded and I walked out of the castle towards the market when a courier stopped me. "Tetsuya, there is a letter for you, from someone named Delphine." I took it and thanked the courier before opening the letter.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Esbern and I have found Alduin's Wall in Sky Haven Temple. We decided to make a camp near the entrance. Judging from the distance, I am guessing that you would take about 3 to 5 days to get here. We are going to wait for you so be quick._

 _Delphine_

I smiled and kept the letter before proceeding to the gate. I went to find the carriage driver which I told him to send me to Markarth. I gave him 100 septims to send me there fast and he agreed. I sat down and the carriage started moving.

It took me three days just to reach Markarth because of the distance. I thanked the driver and walked towards Sky Haven Temple which brought me to the current time. I was walking for two days before I reached the entrance. I saw a smoking campfire that was recently put out. I looked at the entrance and saw that the puzzle was solved. I proceeded into the Temple, Blade drawn.

I went in to find dead Forsworn lying on the ground. I shrugged and kept my blade, looks like they cleared the temple. I continued onward until I found them standing in a large room with a pedestal in the middle. "What's up?" Delphine reached for her sword and turned around but when she saw me, she relaxed. "Just in time Tetsuya. We need your blood in that pedestal."

I looked at where she pointed and went there. Esbern was standing beside it as he nodded to me and held a knife out. I nodded back and took the knife before removing my gauntlet and cut my palm. The blood dripped onto the pedestal and it lit up. I gave the knife back and healed the wound before putting my gauntlet back on. The wall in front of us opened and we proceeded in.

We came across a huge mural wall. "Here it is. Alduin's Wall. It was built by the Blades which prophesied key events that happened in Tamrial." I then looked around before I saw a room. I walked in and saw a Blades's Katana with the Blades Armor beside it. The armor was normal but I felt power coming from the Katana. I grabbed the blade and electricity surged from the blade. I swung it a few times before nodding and sheathing the sword on my back.

Now having the Ebony Blade and the Katana on my back, Dawnbreaker on my side. I walked back to the room where Esbern was still talking away. "Here it is. It says here that previously, the Nords used something called Dragonrend to defeat Alduin." I shrugged at the knowledge since Paarthurnax told me about it already. He said that I have to know that Mortal made shout to stand a chance to defeat Alduin.

"If that is the case, I have an idea of where to find it. The Greybeards told me that to know the shout, I have to go back to the past. I am guessing we need an Elder Scroll." Esbern nodded while Delphine shook her head. "The knowledge of the Elder Scroll is considered forbidden. Where are you going to find one anyway?" I then shrugged. "If anywhere, it would be the College." She made an Ahh sound before nodding.

"Me and Esbern wouldn't be able to help you from here on. This is something you have to do yourself. We are going to go back to Riverwood. You can find us there." She said. "Thank you guys." I said before going back to the entrance. I then proceeded back to Markarth with a day's trip and saw that the carriage was there. I told the driver to send me to Winterhold and gave him 50 septims. He took it and we set off.

It took one week to reach to the other side of the map but it was considered fast already. I got off and thanked the driver before proceeding the the college. When i was about to cross the bridge, I was stopped. "Cross the bridge at your own peril." I looked at the source and saw a Altmer woman. "I need to go in and find your Librarian." I told her. "Maybe, but what do you hope to find?" She asked me.

I sighed before saying. "I need the Elder Scroll. Dragonborn business." I then look at the sky and shouted. "Fus Ro Dah!" When I looked at her, she bowed and said. "An honor to meet you Dragonborn. The path is open to you." She then led me across the bridge, lighting the path along the way. The gate opened and I immediately proceed towards the main building to the Arcanaeum.

Walking by, I saw a High Elf looking at me. I slowed down to see if he will come to me and he did. "You there. Stop." I drew Dawnbreaker and held it to his throat. "Get in my way and your head comes off." I looked at him darkly. He seems to get the message and backed off. I kept the sword and went in. I then proceeded downstairs and found a orc taking care of some books.

I walked up to him and he turned his head to me. "I need to find an Elder Scroll." He stared at me for a moment before laughing. "And what do you intend to do once you find one? And even if I did have one I wouldn't show it." I sighed before replying. "I need it to fight Alduin, the World Eater." He was deep in thought before he nodded and walked to a bookcase.

He returned after some time and showed me a book on Elder Scroll. When I opened it, I was dumbfounded. Not a single word can be read. "Who wrote this book? It unreadable." He took the book and looked at it before chuckling. "That would be Septimus Signus. He left the college a few months ago. Said something about needing to find a cube on the frozen lake northwest of here. You should find him."

I nodded and thanked him before going to the courtyard. I looked at the direction and down. The drop was high but I had no time to waste so I ran and jumped. Before I reached the ground, I shouted. "Feim!" I became ethereal as I landed safely. It slowly loses its effect as I walked towards the direction where Septimus was last known.

I walked around the frozen ocean until i say a door. I walked to it and opened it before proceeding down. I heard someone speaking before I saw a huge cube stuck in ice. There was an old man pacing about. "Septimus?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Yes yes that is me. Yes what do you want?" He said. "I need to find an Elder Scroll." I replied back while he continued pacing around.

"An Elder Scroll... yes yes i think i know what you are looking for. Here take this and go to the location called Alftand." He handed me a sphere and a map. I kept the item and thanked him before proceeding to the entrance when it was blocked by tentacles. "Yes... a new champion..." I sighed when I heard the voice of Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Memory.

"I am going to say this once. Get out of my way." I heard laughter from within the tentacle. "A feisty one eh? Mephala did say you were interesting. Well tou are part of something even much bigger that you could ever imagine. Take this as a warning..." He slowly disappeared as he said that. _'Something much bigger?'_ I thought to myself before shaking my head and going out to the frozen lake, I had an Elder Scroll to get.

It took me a while to find the place. Two weeks to be exact. I sighed after finding the entrance and seeing a three bandits standing guard. I drew my katana and walked to them. They saw me and smirked. "A lost traveller... A perfect day." They drew their swords and rushed to me. I blocked the first attack and pushed him back before stabbing him.

The other two came at me in opposite direction and I unsheathed my Dawnbreaker before I blocked both attack on me. I repelled them and slash both on them twice. I cleaned the blood off and sheathed my sword and katana before proceeding into the entrance.

When I entered, scattered rubble all around. When I moved forward, I could see bedrolls and tools, probably leftovers from people trying to explore this place. I continued forward until I heard someone speaking. "Why are you drinking my skooma?" I walked to the voice and saw a Khajiit speaking to a dead body. As I made my presence known, He turned to me.

"Smoothskin... Are you here to steal my skooma too?! Never!" He suddenly drew a dagger and ran to me. Out of self-defense, I shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" The flames consumed him, leaving ashes behind. I stared at the body for a moment before shrugging and proceeding forward. I came across a room containing a stone table with a Dwarven Spider on it.

It was deactivated so I looked around, finding notes about the Spiders. I left them alone as I had no interest and walked out. I then continued until I came across a gate with a lift. I tried to open it but it was locked so I looked around and saw a different path. I didn't feel like taking a detour so I drew my Blade and thrusted it between the locks. In a swift movement, I broke the lock.

 _If it was any other sword, Couldn't even do that...'_ I chuckled at myself before moving to the lift and pulling the lever. It then moved down into another area. I the went down the hallway that led to an area covered in oil. I avoided the oil covered areas and went up the stair. I then proceeded through a opened gate and into a room with an Anvil and and a Alchemy Lab.

I ignored those and continued into a big room with three Falmer. One of them looks strong while the other two was weak looking. I drew both the katana and Blade from my back before shouting. "Wuld Nah Kest!" I dashed to the henchmen and pierced his armor and before slicing the neck of the other. I then looked at the strong looking one before he ran to me.

I prepared myself as he swung his axe at me. It was slow as I side-stepped and dodged his attack. I swung the katana at his hand, removing it before slashing his chest. I felt the familier feeling of his life force going into me as he fell on the floor dead. I kept both blade and continued to find a lift again. I then pulled the lever and it moved down.

As soon as the lift stopped, I came into a Falmer. I dispatched him quickly as not to alert others and proceeded into a big place. I looked at the two towers and saw levers. I proceeded to the closest one and opened the gate before pulling the lever. I looked to the opposite side and shouted "Wuld Nah Kest!" I flew over the gap and landed on the other side.

I then pulled the lever before jumping down and unsheathing my Dawnbreaker. In front of me was 4 Falmers. I took each of them down as I did not want to waste time. I then proceeded through the newly opened gate and I saw a Dwarven Centurion down the steps. Strange how I felt nothing when seeing this instead of feeling cautious.

I then walked pass it when it activated. I sighed and turned around, gripping my sword harder. It then pointed its crossbow at me before it fired a shot. I rolled to the side and closed the gap before slashing its knee guard. It stumbled and I took the chance to climb on top of it. I went to its neck and stabbed it. It stopped moving almost immediately as it falls over. I saw a key hanging from its neck and I took it.

I then proceed forward to a pedestal with a sphere hole. Two person walked from behind the pillar. "It was a bad idea to come here. Let's just get out of here." The woman said. "You just want me to walk away so you can get the treasure for yourself!" As the male said this, they started fighting. Halfway, they seemed to notice me and stopped.

"Look there, another one. Let's just loot him." They then faced me as I sighed. "Everything was fine till you noticed me... Yol Toor Shul!" Flames appeared and washed over them, turning them into ashes. I then took out the sphere Septimus gave me and placed it on the pedestal. The floor around it suddenly dropped to form a stair. I took the sphere back and proceeded down the steps to a door. I entered the door that leads to a huge area.

I see giant mushrooms and there is a fog covering everywhere. I took out the map and took a look at it. Judging from the distance, I should be able to make it there is 4 hours. I kept it and walked towards the direction on the place I needed to go...

I reached the place in 5 hours due to Falmer and Chaurus being almost everywhere. I had to keep my sword out the whole way. Nevertheless, I reached the tower that houses the Elder Scroll and I went through the door. I followed the long hallway to a giant contraption. I saw 4 consoles and went to it. There was 4 buttons, three of them covered. I pressed the first one twice before the other opened.

I pressed the second one twice also before the third one opened. I pressed the button to make the lens match the sunlight. After a few tries, the fourth button opened and I pressed it. The lens went up and a crystal descended from above. It then opened up and the Scroll was there. I grabbed it and suddenly, I felt dizzy. I stumbled before I went unconscious.

I awoke in a cave and I was topless. I was blinking my eyes when I heard a growl beside me. I turned my head to find Alduin sleeping beside me. In shock, I got up and fell forward. The motion woke Alduin up and she looked around groggily before she looked at me. "What are you doing...? It's not even time for us to get up yet... Come back here and let me cuddle you..." She reached for me as I was frozen. I let her pull me back into her grasp as I was covered. I then felt warm as I slowly fell asleep...

My eyes opened suddenly as I found myself standing with the Scroll in my hand. I was seriously confused. _'Was that a prophesy?'_ I shook my head and smiled. Prophesy or not... she was warm and kinda soft... I kept the scroll and prepared to journey back to the Throat of the World...

* * *

 **Hehe They shared the same dream... Anyway. Chapter 9 of Hardship before the love will be out soon. Stay put for it.**

 **A/N For those of you who never visit my account, I have a new story there. Go take a look.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dragonrend and Preparations

**Heyyy Taka here with Chapter 9 of Hardship Before the Love. This is the second last chapter so yea.**

 **Review:**

 **Utility Protectron: I agree with you totally.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: love does find a way. (life story right here)**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _My_ _eyes opened suddenly as I found myself standing with the Scroll in my hand. I was seriously confused. 'Was that a prophesy?' I shook my head and smiled. Prophesy or not... she was warm and kinda soft... I kept the scroll and prepared to journey back to the Throat of the Worl_ _d..._

-Tetsuya's POV-

It took me two weeks to reach Ivarstead at the bottom of the Throat of the World, I stopped to resupply. I went to the General Store to buy some food before going to the Inn. I sat down and ordered a mead before sighing. After a few minutes of waiting, my mead arrived and I drank slowly. I pulled out the necklace from my pocket and stared at it.

"For your loved one?" I heard someone say when a guard sat beside me. "Something like that." I replied. He then ordered a mead. "I gave my wife a ring. If you are having trouble with love I may be able to help you." I then looked at him. "I am just wondering since the person I like is a..." I trailed off. This seems to give the guard an idea of who I loved.

"I see... Well life is hard sometimes. I know I am just a guard but you should follow your heart. If you feel that you love her, you should just confess to her. Even if it is a dragon." I stared at him as he laughed. "I am quite observant Dragonborn. It's all up to you now. Make the right choice." As he said this, he stood up and left the Inn. I looked back at the necklace before keeping it and downed my mead in one gulp and walked out of the Inn.

I began making my way to High Hrothgar and to Paarthurnax. After a few hours of trekking. I reached the monastery. I entered the building and Master Arngeir greeted me. "Tetsuya! You are back with the Elder Scroll." I nodded as I stopped. "It took me awhile though."I replied. He nodded and walked with me to the courtyard towards the mountain. "Well good luck on fighting Aludin. We will be waiting for your victory."

I nodded before proceeding to the Throat of the Mountain. When I reached the top, Paarthurnax was waiting for me. "You have returned. You realise that the moment you read it, Alduin will come." I noddee to that. "I know. I'm prepared." To say the truth, I was not. I took out the scroll and held it in front of me. I took a deep breath and opened it. There was a mark before everything went black.

When I awoke, I could not move. I looked in front and saw three people in front holding their weapon. I then saw Alduin flew overhead and landed in front of them. "You Mortals think you can defeat me?" She questioned. She looks amused. "We'll find out today!" The old man said. Before Alduin flew up and they looked at her. "Joor Zah Frul!" All three of them shouted before the shout hit Alduin and she screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

Her screams made my heart ache. "What is this?! What twisted Words have you created?!" She shouted before she stood up. The shout seemed to take away her ability to fly, almost like a mortal... "They then engaged her. She roared and breath flames on them. They evaded it and attacked her on three directions. Each time they landed an attack on her, she would roar in pain. She then found an opportunity and reached to bite the female warrior.

She caught her in her mouth and swung her around before throwing her to the ground, killing her. "Gormlaith!" Alduin then flew up as the male nord went to check on Gormlaith. "It's no use Felldir! Use the Scroll!" Felldir then took the scroll from his back as the male nord went to distract her and chanted.

"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!" Alduin was suddenly surrounded by a green sphere. "The Kel? NO!" As she shouted this, she disappeared. "You are banished!" Felldir shouted before keeping the scroll.

"It worked. You did it." The nord said. "Yes, the World Eater is gone... May the spirits have mercy on our soul." They slowly walked away as my vision went black. When it came back, I was on the mountain and I saw Paarthurnax looking at something behind me. I turned back and saw Alduin looking at me. We stared into each other's eyes and I could have swore I saw sorrow.

"Nice to see you, brother. And a surprise to see you here also Tetsuya." She joked. "Alduin... why are you doing this?" I asked softly. Alduin was taken aback for a moment before her hard and cold stare appeared to cover her warm ones. "Why you ask? They took everything away from me... I am doing this to take back what is rightfully mine!" She shouted before she flew up.

Paarthurnax and I shared a look before I looked at her and shouted. "Joor Zah Frul!" She was surprised as she stopped moving and the shout hit her. She screamed as she landed roughly. "How did you...! The Kel..." She said before I drew my Katana and my Blade. She crawled to me and tried to bite me while I dodged the bite and slashed her wing. She roared and spun, hitting me with her tail.

I flew back and landed on the snow. I got up quickly and saw Paarthurnax breathing fire on her. She ran up to him and smacked his face away before ramming him. It knocked him off balance and sensing the shout wearing off, she shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" He took the blunt of the attack and stumbled back. I quickly made my way there and mounted her.

She shook her back before she flew up in an attempt to throw me off. I stabbed my Katana into her back as the electricity surged into her wound. She roared in pain and looked back at me with hateful eyes. She then dived straight into the ground and landed on her back, injuring her and crushing me. Due to the force, I spat out blood as I struggled to get out.

She rolled off me to my relief but it was short as she grabbed me with her mouth. Her teeth pierced my armor and my skin making me shout in pain. I then shouted. "Feim..." I became ethereal and dropped from her mouth. I looked at the bite mark and saw blood leaking. I cursed and tried to heal the best i could before the shout ended. I did not get to heal much as the shout ended and I was sent flying again.

"So much for being the destined one. Too weak." I stood up wobbly and glared at her. I then ran towards her and shouted. "Joor Zah Frul!" She was caught by surprise and got hit. I immediately jumped on her back and pierced the previous spot trying to deepen the wound and open it up. She screamed in pain as she could not fly and tried to shake me off in vain. I then released the Blade and drew Dawnbreaker and stabbed the wound. She cried out as the sword started burning up.

She the rolled on the ground forcing me to grab my weapons and jump off. She then looked at me and I looked back. Neither of us looked away until Alduin said. "Strong... I may have underestimated your capabilities." She said as I kept Dawnbreaker. "Why can't you co-exist with us?" I tried to reason. "It's not me that can't... It's you mortals. Always afraid to explore the unknown. I was betrayed by your kind!" She shouted.

"Just because my kind betrayed you in the past does not mean they will now!" I shouted back. We both stared at each other again and I felt a blush creeping on my face. She looked pretty right now. I internally shook it away and glared at her. She glared back and said. "I am declaring a war. In a week, I will deploy my army to took over Skyrim. If you come and find me before that week is over however, I will not attack them." As she said this I was confused. Before I could ask why she just flew up and away.

Why would she ask me to find her and not just kill me now? Paarthurnax came out from the mountain side rubbing his chops. "She does not hold back..." He looked at me and then at the direction she flew to. "You realised that she did not want to kill you." As he said this, I went wide-eyes. Now it made sense. Maybe it could work between us... "I need to know where she is going." I said. "She is going to Skuldafn where she will create a portal to Sovngarde. I do not know where Skuldafn is but I know one who do."

I turned to him and said. "I need to know. I also need to stop the civil war." Paarthurnax nodded. "His name is Odahviing. He is Alduin's second in command. I must say this though, he is not easily convinced." I smiled and said. "That's why I got a plan already." I then smiled before healing my wounds. I then proceeded to High Hrothgar. I had work to do.

I spent one day to climb down the mountain to find a courier and tell him to deliver the letter I wrote to General Tulius and Ulfric as fast as he can. I also asked him to send one to Jarl Balgruuf. I then climbed back up and asked the Greybeards to train me.

It took two days of training for the two major parties to appear. I had the Greybeards lead them to the long table where I was seated and waiting. As the table slowly fill up, I saw Elenwen. Looks like she came too. As the table fill up, I stood and said. "We are all here because of major events happening." Before I said anything else, Ulfric stood up. "You insult us by bring that Thalmor here." Tulius stood up as well. "If we are going to discuss about the civil war, it's only right i bring whoever I deem fit to bring."

As he said this, They started bickering. I got pissed and slammed my fist on the table, making it crack a little. "SHUT UP!" I was greeted with silence as both of them stared at me. "I did not invite you guys here so you can start fighting again. Also, That bitch sitting there can be here for all I care because if she even dare to attack Skyrim while we are having this talk, I will personally make sure the Aldmeri Dominion is wiped off the history books. Are we clear?"

Elenwen was about to retort as I shouted again. "ARE WE CLEAR?" That got them all to stay silent and sit down. "Thank you. Now, I called all of you here because I want you guys to stop the war." As I said this, I heard absurd and crazy around the table. "Of course if you rather Alduin take over the place then be my guest." That got most of them to shut up.

"Anyway, If you guys do team up, the Thalmors would not even be able to invade Skyrim. I need you guys to work together and defend against any dragon attack if any. It's all just in case." This seems to get them both thinking. After a while, Tulius spoke up. "If we do end this war and work together, how do I know that Ulfric won't try to take over?" This got Ulfric to scowl as I said. "I will handle that. Just like how I will with you." This got Tulius to nod and sit down.

"I trust this issue is done?" I got a series of nod before I smiled feeling satisfied. "Then this meeting is done. Be sure to keep your end of the deal." Everybody then slowly took their leave as Balgruuf walked up to me. "Never thought they would agree. Well done." I chuckled. "I expected them not to agree though. Can I ask you a favor from you?" He smiled and replied. "Anything." I then begin to explain the crazy plan of trapping a dragon in his castle...

"I am not even going to question how you know that or how you know it will work. I trust you Tetsuya, do what you need to do." I nodded and prepared to proceed to Whiterun for my plan. I had two days to prep everything.

After two days of work and laughter, we were ready to trap a dragon. I walked to the balcony and looked back to Balgruuf where he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and looked at the sky before shouting. "O Dah Viing!" I heard a roar two seconds later as a red dragon flew towards the balcony. He landed on the balcony in front of me. "Ahh the Dovahkiin . An honor to meet you finally. Alduin was infuriated with you."

I laughed before turning serious. "I am going to ask you once. Are you willing to transport me to Skuldafn?" Odahviing was grunting before he replied. "Alduin had requested that if I was summoned by you, I was to transport you there. Alduin had never requested anything before so I was caught off guard. Climb on." I nodded before turning to Balgruuf. "Looks like that trap was not needed after all." This caused a few laughter before it all died down and Balgruuf walked to me.

"Stay safe Tetsuya." I nodded as Odahviing took off towards Skuldafn.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 9. I must say that I was rushing to write chapter 10 but I swear i did not cut corners. R &R and I will see you in the final chapter of Hardship before the Love.**


	11. Chapter 10: Final Battle and Love

**Hey Taka here with the last chapter of Hardship before the Love. A/N at the bottom so read that. I am just gonna dive into the story.** **( Warning. Lemons near the bottom ) 10k views?**

 **Review:**

 **Croziff: Two main reasons why actually. One is because i was lazy. The other was because I did not plan to negotiate at all. Gotta be forceful with people like this. I got this idea when playing that quest. So much trouble.**

 **WolfBlade84: Thanks :D**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: All good things must come to an end... I feel you man. The ending is good though.**

 **Blaze1992: With M rated stories, there is always lemons. It's just depends on the writer to decide where to put.**

 **George Edwards: Read the A/N at the bottom and calm down jeez...**

 **Frostwolf: I don't think I will? I dunno.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _"Stay safe Tetsuya." I nodded as Odahviing took off towards Skuldafn._

-Tetsuya's POV-

I stared at the sky as Odahviing flew towards Skuldafn. "Deep in thoughts Dovahkiin?" I looked at him and chuckled. "Yea... How was Alduin like before all this?" I asked. "She was a kind leader. She accommodated each and every human to the best of her abilities. It was a pity when they betrayed her. I still remember how she looked and felt, heartbroken and angry." Odahviing said.

For some reason, I could feel her sorrow. It's like I am connected to her. "What do you think I should do?" I asked. "It's not for me or any dragon here to decide but I do know this, whoever comes out alive in the end is our Thuri. We have all established that." I smiled at that statement as I laid down on his back and stare at the sky again.

Not long after, I saw a castle in ruins from within the clouds. "We are here Dovahkiin." He said as he descended to land. When he landed, I got off his back and looked at him smiling. "Thanks for sending me here." I said. He chuckled before replying. "I await your return Tetsuya... or Alduin's." I nodded and proceeded froward past a row of dragons perched on fallen ruins. I heard deep rumbling as I walked past. Seems like they were talking about me.

I arrived at the stairway to a door into the castle. When I entered, I saw a large pillar in front of me. I proceeded past the pillar and saw a draugr standing guard on the doorway. I drew Dawnbreaker and shouted. "Wuld Nah Kest!" I dashed to him and stabbed it on the stomach before flipping it over and removing my sword. When I looked at the stairs, I saw two more draugr running towards me sword drawn.

I ran to them and slashed one of them while kicking the other away. I then stabbed him and kicked its body away. The draugr that was kicked recovered and went for a overhead swing. I raised my sword and blocked the blow before I pushed the blade away and slashed it twice and slicing his head off. I kept my sword and proceeded up the steps to find myself in a large room with three puzzle blocks.

There was a draugr standing there not aware that I was here. I sneaked up to him before grabbing it's sword and stabbing it. I then let the sword and the body hit the ground before I went to take a look at the puzzle. I looked at the gate and saw two puzzle on top of it. To the left was a snake and the right a hawk. The puzzle on the left was facing the right and the right puzzle facing the left. I aligned them and looked around for any clue about the middle one.

I then saw a small snake symbol just above the middle puzzle and I mentally slapped myself for not seeing that. I aligned it and went to pull the lever, it opened. I then proceeded forward and a left turn into a room. Downstairs was a draugr with frost appearing from its hands. I took out my sword and shouted. "Feim!" I took advantage of the ethereal state and closed the gap before the shout faded and I immediately slashed it in rapid succession.

After I was finished, the body fell to the floor. I then walked pass the burial tomb and into a web-covered hallway. I quickly dispatched the few spiders that were in my way as I made my way through. I came across a iron door and I pushed it open into a puzzle room again... I was getting bored with all these puzzles as I dispatched the draugr in the room. I went up the stairs and found a lever.

In front of it was the bridge. On the left and right, there was two puzzle face. I aligned the puzzle to the face I saw above it. I went back to the lever and pulled it. The bridge lowered itself and I crossed the bridge to the door into a hallway. I followed the hallway till I came into a room with another magic draugr. I drew my sword and dodged it's frost bolt that it fired at me and slashed it. I kept my sword as it fell and I went up the stairs.

I turned right into a small walkway and pass the bridge into a hallway which led to a spiral stairs. I went up the stairs and on the top was a closed gate. I looked behind me and saw a lever. I pulled it and the gate opened. I walked pass the gate and into a long hallway that leads to a claw door that looks like the one I encountered in Bleak Falls Barrow. There was a draugr lord standing guard and I saw a diamond claw hanging from its side.

I drew my katana and held it in front of me as I moved forward. The lord noticed me and charged at me. It swung at me which I parried and slashed it twice. It stumbled and return with a side swing which I barely blocked. I then kicked him and stabbing him in the stomach. The draugr lord knelt down as the body became lifeless. I pulled my katana out and kept it before picking up the Claw.

I looked at the claw and matched the pattern on the door. I then placed the claw into the keyhole and it worked. It slowly opened and I walked pass it and entered a room with a dragon word wall. I walked to it and the blue aura appeared around me. "Strun... Storm..." I smiled at the new word and proceeded pass the wall. I reached the door and I opened it which took me outside and I could see dragons flying about.

I then walked left and up the steps till I saw a dragon priest standing near a staff. The priest saw me and immediately went to remove the staff. I sighed and drew both my katana and my blade. "You shall fall before me, Nahkriin!" He shouted before he started speaking in dragon language. I ran to him which he used the staff to spray a wall of lightning on the ground.

I stopped myself and looked at him. "Yol Toor Shul!" My flames blasted past the lightning and onto him. He shouted as my flames encased around him. He shook the fire away as I dashed to him and slashed him multiple times as I danced around. Each hit making him stumble. I ended with a cross slash and I jumped back. I sighed as I caught my breath. It was hard enough with two swords and I am doing it with two greatswords.

He fell over and his body disappeared into a pile of ash. I walked over while keeping my blade and katana and picked up the staff and his mask. I kept the mask and walked over to the pedestal. I saw a hole where the staff could go. I placed it in the hole and the portal to Sovngarde opened up. I took a deep breath before I jumped into the portal.

I fell for a while before I landed on solid ground. I was in Sovngarde. I brushed off any dirt off my armor and walked to the pavement. I followed it until I saw a soul. He looked panicked. "Hi. You looked panicked." I said. He looked at me before sighing in relieve. "Thank god. I am not alone... The World-Eater... I need you to guard me. I know the way to the Hall of Valor." I nodded and he led me along.

We entered the fog and we continued moving. "Tetsuya..." I turned almost immediately when I heard my name being called faintly. I looked around before shrugging and looking back in front, probably imagining things and rushed to the soul lest I lose him.

-Alduin's POV-

I was flying around wondering why I could not kill him there and then. I sighed as I continued flying. I was too conflicted to eat any soul and power up. One side was telling me to kill him, but the other was telling me to feel him. I shook my head until I saw someone in the fog. That someone was way too alive to be here. unconsciously, I mumbled. "Tetsuya..." I saw him turn around almost immediately and I giggled. He was cute the way he looked. I stared at him in sadness as he turned back and ran forward.

-Tetsuya's POV-

When we emerged from the fog. The Hall of Valor was in view. I saw a bone bridge connecting the hall. We were stopped when we was about to cross the bridge. "Halt. You there however can pass." The soul looked at me before walking past the bridge. I looked back at the person who stopped me. He was a Nord. "What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" He asked.

"I am here to pursue Alduin."I replied. He nodded. "A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw." He said. "Then he foresaw wrong. I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor." I shot back. He only laughed at me.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" He asked. "By right of birth, Dragonborn." I replied. He bowed to me. "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." He said before looking back up. "So can I enter?" I asked. His face turned serious.

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge until I, Tsun, judge them worthy by the warrior's test." He then drew his battle axe and I drew my katana.

I rushed to him and did an overhead swing with he blocked and pushed me back. He retaliated with a side swing which I ducked and I drew dawnbreaker before dashing in front pass his axe and held it against his throat. "Am I worthy now?" I asked.

He relaxed as he kept his axe. "By the rights of birth and being worthy by the warrior's test, I grant you access to the Hall of Valor." He bowed once more before stepping aside and letting me pass. I walked past him and onto the bridge. It was a huge drop as I continued on. I reached the entrance to the hall not long after.

When I entered, I saw Ysgramor, the former leader of the Companions. He walked up to me and smiled. "Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

He then pointed in the direction and I saw three familiar figure. I thanked him and I proceeded towards Felldir. They seemed to notice me Gormlaith said. "At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks." She said. Felldir walked up to us and said.

"Hold, comrades - let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." It was at this point where I wondered why they kept saying that Alduin is a he. A male Nord who I presume is Hakon walked up to our small group.

"Felldir speaks wisdom - the World-Eater, coward, fear you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe." He said. I nodded and Gormlaith laughed before shouting. "To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted." They then ran toward the door and out into Sovngarde. I chuckled and followed them.

Once we were pass the bridge, Tsun stopped us. "By Shor's command, I would not be able to help you. This is a fight you must do yourself." He told me. I nodded before turning to the three and we went to the mist. "We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Felldir shouted. "Clear Skies - combine our Shouts!" Gormlaith shouted next. We all faced the mist before we shouted. "Lok Vah Koor!"

The mist disappeared for a short while before I heard Aludin's roar. "Ven Mul Riik!" The mist started forming again. "Again!" Gormlaith said. "Lok Vah Koor!" The mist disappeared once again. I sighed as Alduin shouted. "Ven Mul Riik!" The mist appeared yet again. "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" Hakon shouted. "Lok Vah Koor!" When the mist disappeared, I heard flapping of wings.

"Alduin cometh! Prepare yourself." As Gormlaith said that, Alduin landed in fromt of us. She looked at each of us until her golden eyes stopped at me. We stared at each other before it became red. "So you brought friends, the same ones who banished me..." She said. "You can still stop this." I told her. Her only response was a growl as she shouted. "Strun Bah Yem!" **( If you guys remember the first few chapters, You may know that this shout was made up )** The sky turned red as meteor started showering on us.

We all braced ourselves as Alduin charged at us. I shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" She retaliated with her own, neutralizing it. I then charged ahead with Hakon and Gormlaith while Felldir charged his lightning bolt and fired at her. She roared in pain as the bolt hit her and we took this chance to attack her. Each slash made her stumble as we kept attacking. She had enough when she spun 360 degree and hit us all with her tail.

I flew back and landed on my back. I coughed and groan as the impact was huge. I stood up and found Gormlaith and Hakon still hitting Alduin when she flew up. I ran over immediately and shouted. " Joor Zah Frul! The Shout hit her and the others also shouted. She screamed as all four of our shout hit her. "This twisted Words... Curse you!" She shouted as she ran or in this case, crawled to us and rammed Gormlaith.

She was pushed back but still standing as she ran in front. I ran with her and jumped on her back before stabbing her with my Katana. She roared as electricity surged throughout her body. She wriggled and shook me off her back before she shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!" Before I could recover, I saw Gormlaith receiving the full blast of the shout. When it disappeared, Her armor was charred and she was on her knees.

Felldir immediately ran over to her while Hakon stood in front blocking them. Alduin then breath fire on Hakon and he was trying his best to deflect it but to no avail. "Wuld Nah Kest!" I dashed over to Alduin's head and used my body weight to push it away. Hakon was kneeling on the floor while Felldir tried to drag them both out of there. I looked over to them and Felldir nodded at me. I looked back to Alduin to see her glaring at me.

"If not for you, I would have had my revenge..." She growled. I glared back her as I said. "I am not going to let you kill them." We both just glared, not refusing to back down. I then rushed at her and she did the same. She turned and swiped her tail at me while I jumped over it and slashed her left hind leg. She roared and swiped her wing at me, pushing me back. I stumbled back as she shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!". I shouted back and our flames hit each other.

I was clearly weaker even though she received more damage than me when her flames washed over me. I shouted in pain as I felt my armor and my skin getting burned. When it ended, my top armor and the bottom half of my pants was gone. I knelt and I panted in pain. "You will never win me. Why don't you give up and be my little pet?" She mocked though I sensed that she was weakened also.

"I can't fall now. Not like this..." I said back. I stood up wobbling as she got angry again. "Why won't you die!? Yol Toor Shul!" She shouted as I felt the flames washed over me again. This time I grunted and shouted as the pain was excruciating. I felt my eyes closing when I heard someone whisper. _"Remember what I said... It's all up to you. Choose."_

As the voice said that I was in a white void. I looked up and saw two doors, one red and the other blue. The red one said don't save while the blue said save. I then remembered what Akatosh told me. _"Follow your heart and walk the path you think is right."_ My heart is pulling me to the blue door. I chuckled as I walked towards the blue door. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the handle and opened it. The was a blinding light as I saw a shadow there.

When the light disappeared, I saw my dragon self there. "So the blue door huh. Looks like love do conquer all. I am going to say this once so listen. Save her." As he said this, I was pushed back into the real world as I felt a surge of power and my wounds were healing. I growled and stood up. I then walked towards Alduin where she was surprised. "How... That form...? Why won't you stay down!" She then breath fire over me as I continued walking towards her.

As I stood near her face, she reached to bite me but what I did next stopped her. I placed my head on her head as I sighed. "Stop this. Please." I mumbled as she recoiled. She stepped back as she stared at me. I stared back and we did not move. "Why... why are you so desperate to stop me... WHY MUST I STOP?!" She shouted. It was at this point where my patience had snapped. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Upon hearing me say this sentence, she stopped. "Every single night since that Embassy... Every single dream... You were there." I walked towards her as she stared. I reached up and touched her cheeks if she had one and kept it there. "I just want to forget all this business... all this Dragonborn stuff and be myself..." I reached into my pocket and pulled the diamond necklace. It was a miracle it did not get lost.

I reached in front and clipped it around her neck. Good thing the chain was long enough. "I got this for you... The day we met at the Embassy." I said, my hand not moving from her face. I heard her sob as her body lands on the floor. I knelt down and hugged her. She leaned into it and started sobbing louder. "I'm sorry..." I heard her say. I pet her head as I shushed her. "Shh... It's all over now... Will you be my mate?"

The only response was a nod and her moving closer to me. I smiled as we sat there, me petting her and she still sobbing. In happiness or sadness at this point I do not know. After two minutes passed, Aduin stopped sobbing and fell asleep in my lap when I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up and saw Hakon and Felldir. "Dragonborn, Are yo-" I cut Felldir off with a finger on my lips as I pet Alduin. I was rewarded with a purr and shocked face on Hakon and Felldir.

I motioned them to come closer before I whispered. "I'm fine. I don't think you need to worry about her ever again." As I said her, they looked surprised. "Her? Alduin is a female?" I nodded as I looked back as her sleeping face and smiled. "So what happened?" Hakon asked. "I asked her to be my mate." They both looked at each other before they seemed to get what I said. "YOU WHAT?!"

That seemed to woke Alduin and as she opened her eyes, she saw me smiling and saw Hakon and Felldir staring at her. She looked between us and decided to lie back on my lap. I sighed in relief before I looked at them again. "Keep it down. If she start rampaging again I don't think I can stop her." They nodded and walked back to the Hall. I sighed and looked back down at my lap to see two golden eyes looking at me.

"I need to go back to Skyrim. I can't stay here long." I told her. "I know... Meet you there?" She asked. I nodded before she got up and flew away. I stood up and went to find Tsun. I found him standing near the bone bridge. "Hey Tsun. How do I go back?" I asked. "I can send you back. I am glad that you triumph. Good work Dragonborn. I will be honored to welcome you to Sovngarde once you have served your time."

I smiled and thanked him before he looked at me and shouted. "Nahl Dal Vus!" Everything started to blur as I slowly lost conscious. When I came to, I was standing in front of the pedestal. I pulled the staff out and kept it before I turned around and saw Odahviing standing there with a few dragons perched on the ruins. I smiled and walked towards him.

"So it is done. Alduin is n-" He got cut off and I smiled when we heard a familiar roar in the distance. "Alduin is still here. Does this mean we are both your Thuri?" He was surprised and it disappeared the moment Alduin landed. All the dragons instinctively bowed. "By the rights, You are both our Thuri." Odahviing said. I smiled and looked at Alduin. She smiled back and gave me a lick.

"I need to go back to Whiterun. Care to take me there?" She lowered her body and I climbed on top and sat down. She then took off with a roar and we flew towards Whiterun. After about 30 minutes, I saw Whiterun. "You sure fly fast huh?" I said. "Only for you." She replied. I chuckled as she landed outside near the destroyed western tower. I got off and turned back to face her.

"I will be staying here for a while if you don't mind. I still have a house here." I said sadly. "Hm that would be a problem... Close your eyes." She said. I was confused but closed it anyway. I heard her say open after a few seconds and I did to find them wide open. In front of me was a mini-sized Alduin, the length of her body was about my height almost like a dog. She smirked at me as I gaped.

"Like what you see~~?" She said seductively. I blushed and turned away before walking to Whiterun with mini-Alduin in tow. When I reached the gate, The two guard was shocked to see a mini dragon. "Don't worry about her. She won't cause trouble unless you provoke her." I dismissed them as they nodded and let me pass.

When I entered, there were people staring at us. I then sighed as I walked pass them all till I was stopped by Adrianne. She looked at Alduin and then the necklace I hung at her neck. "I'm guessing she is the one you were after?" I nodded as I pet her head gaining a purr. I then said goodbye as I walked towards Dragonsreach. I could already imagine Balgruuf's face when I tell him that this is Alduin.

When I reached, I entered to see Balgruuf sitting on his throne speaking to Farengar. I walked to them. "I'm back Balgruuf and with a wife." This got Balgruuf to look at me in confusion but he smiled. "I don't know who you are talking about but glad to see you back safe and sound." He walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged back before he broke it. "Tetsuya. What is that behind you?"

I looked behind and saw Alduin staring at us. I chuckled before reaching over and stroked her head. "This is my wife. Meet mini-Alduin." I laughed at both their reaction as their mouth was open. Farengar was quick to recover and rushed over to me. "Can I examine her?" He was met with a growl as I chuckled. "Sorry Farengar she said no." He nodded a bit sadly at not being able to.

"So... Are you planning to stay?" Balgruuf asked. I nodded. "I plan to relax. It has been a long time since I had any breaks. I will be in the Breezehouse if you need me." I said and turned before starting to walk away. Alduin rumbled something which made Balgruuf nod furiously. I then wondered what she said but I saw a smirk on her face and decided not to question it. We then proceeded back to my house.

When we entered, I went to put my swords onto the weapon rack and went to my alchemy room to keep all the ingredient I found. When I came out I saw Alduin exploring the place. I chuckled and went upstairs to my room and went to take off my damaged armor. I then put it one side to remind me to change a new one before I heard Alduin crawling up the stairs. I chuckled and went to take off my shirt to change when I heard a growl.

I turned and saw Alduin staring at me. I stared back before deciding not to wear my shirt and walked over to her before picking her up and walking over to the bed. I placed her on the bed and crawled in myself before I hugged her. She went lax in my arms. "So comfortable... Wonder what you will feel like inside me..." I blushed at her sentence as she wiggled around.

Her head was facing me and I moved forward to kiss her. She went rigid before relaxing into the kiss. We stayed connected for a minute or so before we broke apart, a string of saliva connected between us. "God, you don't know how much I want this right now." She panted as I went to kiss her again. I moved my hands round her body trying to feel. I went lower and lower until I found an opening. I rubbed it and I was rewarded with a moan.

I continued rubbing and playing with her folds as she seemed to press down on my fingers wanting them in her. I smirked internally as I kept denying her what she want. When she broke the kiss, she was breathing hard. "Stop teasing me...!" She demanded although it sounded more like a request than a order. I stop and moved my head down to meet with her opening.

I blew a breath at her and she shuddered. Before she could say anything, I stick my tongue inside making her gasp. I then explored inside her while she kept squirming and moaning before she moaned my name loudly. I apparently hit a sensitive spot. I then continued assaulting that spot over and over while she arched her back and wrapped her tail around my head trying to push me further inside her.

She then shrieked as I felt a rush of liquid enter my mouth. I drank every drop before I removed my head and licked my lips. I saw her head lift and look at me before I smirked. "Taste delicious... I could get used to this." She blushed for a moment before she pushed me down and climbed on top of my legs. She then tried to remove my pants but to no avail. She then ripped it apart and I shuddered as the air hit my manhood.

"You could have let me take off my pants you know..." I said but was met with growls that sounded like lust to me. She looked at my manhood before giving it a lick. I grunted at the feeling before she licked it again. I felt my manhood getting harder with each lick. When it was fully erect, I saw Alduin licking her chops before taking the whole thing into her mouth. I gasped as the feeling as she started bobbing her head slowly.

After a few seconds of slow and agonizing pleasure, she picked up speed. I groaned and gasp as her tongue massaged my manhood. "You sure are good at this..." I grunted out. She only bobbed her head faster knowing that I praised her. Not long after I felt a familiar pressure build up. "I am going to cum..." This only encouraged her to go even faster and I moaned as I came into her mouth.

A bit of cum leaked from her mouth as she continued sucking trying to get every drop. She then removed her mouth and looked at me smiling seductively before she swallowed and licked her chops. "So warm..." She said before she turned and presented her opening to me. I then positioned myself as I prod her opening. "Stop prodding and enter already..." She said sounding needy and close to begging.

"Only if you ask nicely..." I teased. "Please...?" Me hearing her say please was one of the best things that can happen in my life as I chuckled and entered her. She moaned as I hilt myself inside her, her tail hanging over my shoulders and wiggling about. I then started moving as she gasp and moan. I grabbed the area near her hind legs and started ramming into her. " Oh Tetsuya~~~" She moaned.

Hearing her moan was like music. "Mine..." I growled out as I bent forward and bite her neck. She moaned as she laid her head on the pillow. "Only yours..." She said back. I then hit the spot and she screamed. "Nghhhh~~" She screamed in pleasure. I felt the pressure build up again as I increased my pace, the sound of my skin slapping against her scales could be heard.

"I'm about to cum..." I said as I continued. "Do it inside me... Mark me yours~~" She moaned out as I groaned. I felt her walls clenched down on my manhood as she shrieked and I came as well, my cum painting her walls white as I emptied into her. I slowly removed myself from her with a pop and my cum leaked out of her. The sight was interesting to say the least. I heard her moan when I removed myself as she shook slightly.

I then laid beside her and cuddled her. She snuggled into my arms as her head reached over and kissed me. I kissed back and after a while, we broke the kiss. "I love you. My Dragon..." I said. "And I love you too. My Dovahkiin..." She replied back. I smiled and pull her closer to me as both of us fell asleep...

 _-Somewhere else- (3rd POV)_

A shadow was looking as Tetsuya and Alduin sleeping when A female voice sounded. " Looks like you were right. They did come together." The form turned and look at the direction of the sound. "All I did was give him a push. Besides, wouldn't you want our daughter to be happy Mara?" Mara smiled as she walked up to him. "Of course I do... I am just worried for them in the future. You do know that Vampires are resurfacing and Miraak is wrecking havoc on Solstheim Akatosh."

Akatish sighed and looked at them. "They will be able to overcome them. After all, I gave something more than just Draconic powers..." Mara chuckled and went to hug Akatosh. "The power of the Aedra... Let's just hope they can overcome the challenges they face..."

* * *

 **And that is done... Well sorry for taking so long but I wanted to make this a good one. This is the end of Hardship before the love. I was planning to make a sequal but it remains to be seen. If you would visit my account, you can see my other stories that I wrote. Read and Review. Thank you for staying with me on this story.**


End file.
